Improbable isn't Impossible
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: In an attempt to return to her reality, Rose Tyler finds herself in the Firefly 'Verse. She quickly befriends River Tam and slowly, very very slowly, it just might develop into something more. Rose must find a way to fit into this new world and new crew, which may become home. Rose/River friendship, femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Improbable isn't Impossible  
** _Crossover Fanfiction, Firefly/Doctor Who_

 **Synopsis:** In an attempt to return to her reality, Rose Tyler finds herself in the Firefly 'Verse. She quickly befriends River Tam and slowly, _very_ slowly, it develops into something more. Meanwhile, Rose attempts to fit into this strange universe and the crew of Serenity, which just might become home.  
 **Timeline:** Four years post BDM; AU, three years after Doomsday  
 **Pairings:** Rose/River femslash, Simon/Kaylee, mentions of previous cannon relationships  
 **Rating: G+** (Some suggestive language and scenes, not quite enough for T)  
 **Genre:** Romance and friendship with comedy, drama, and action  
 **A/N:** **This is an LGBT fanfic** , respectfulness would be greatly appreciated

 _... ... ... ..._

 _The white wall shined with beams of light that swallowed everything in its wake. A blond woman held onto a lever as her legs stretched towards nothingness. A man on the opposite wall reached towards her in vain. Soon, she slipped from the lever as he cried out._

 _"Rose!"_

 _Suddenly, she was taken to another world. She stood on the opposite side of reality and pounded frantically on the wall. Tears streamed while she begged to return to her world, to her companion. The man rested against the wall on his end. He could feel her._

 _A beach flashed as the woman called Rose reached to an image. He had to say goodbye. She watched him fade and her life fade with him. There were flashes of a building called Torchwood, a desk of dull papers and meaningless technology, and Rose sitting there with pain on her face._

"Rose," River Tam woke with the name on her tongue. "Rose…"

This wasn't the first time that River had this dream. It had plagued her every night for nearly a month, and she wondered why it came to her. It was from worlds away, a world with aliens and a thriving Earth, yet it was important. It was very important.

"She's coming," River realized in the quiet night cycle of her ship. "Soon."

It was meant to happen.

... ... ...

In the farthest reality from Serenity and her crew, Rose Tyler had fallen asleep at her desk. This was nearly a weekly occurrence. Pete Tyler had assured her that working for Torchwood would be an exciting job, yet it was almost as dull as working in a shop. There was no trouble to be found and no chases to be had. She was going mad.

Her sleep was deep enough to cause dreams, and she experienced the exact nightmare that River had faced. She woke with a jolt and ink from a pen on her cheek. Tiredly, she wiped her face clean and began to search for Pete. She had to convince him to take to the stars.

"No," he said for the millionth time. "We can't take these ships up there, Rose. If we come across a violent alien race, we might start another war."

"Dad, we might find an amazing alien race. Imagine what they could show us."

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take. Have you finished those reports on that latest find?"

"It's a hairdryer. An alien _hairdryer._ "

"You're joking."

"I'm not. I'm losing my head, Dad. I have to do something."

"Go to the lab. See if they need something."

It was the best option, so she stalked to the men in white coats. They were running various tests and weren't interested in her presence. However, she wandered to an item that resembled a wristwatch. Her touch brought the yellow light in the center to life.

"How'd you do that?" a mousy man demanded.

"I touched it."

"That's all?"

She pointedly touched it again and it glowed. He ripped it from its place on a table and held it with a thoughtfully expression. Then, he made a tiny gasp.

"What? What did I do?" Rose wondered.

"We've tried to figure out how it powers up for a month. We think that it's a sort of parallel world jumper, similar to the ones we had before."

"What's different?"

"The device draws energy from time itself. Unlike the devices we used years ago, it operates outside of our world and our reality. It can launch someone between worlds by opening a bridge devoid of time and timelessness. Just makes its own way. It'd happen so quickly that the worlds couldn't even splinter. But, there's no way of calibrating it to a certain reality."

"And how does it power up?"

"You've traveled time, haven't you?" he waited for the nod. "It must draw from time travelers. Their signatures."

"I could use this, then?"

This could be it. After three long, horrible years, this could be her chance to return to her world and her Doctor. No more papers. No more boring Sunday dinners. No more nights of chips and bad television. Trouble, danger, time travel, the Doctor—that was where she wanted to be. Had to be.

"I don't know. It's untested and probably dangerous. Besides, it was damaged when the alien ship crashed in Wales. Chances are that it's only good for one jump, so the traveler would be stuck in whatever reality they landed in," the lab man answered.

Rose considered the risks. Her family was in this reality and some of her mates, but they all knew how miserable she was. They also knew that this wasn't her choice. Her choice was to stay in the other world. Even her relationship with her mother was harmed by her misery, as Jackie knew every day that Rose did not want this. She was forced.

Everybody was aware that she'd be gone if she had the chance, and this was her chance. It was the only chance she would get. She didn't belong here and she never did.

"How does this work?" Rose asked as she tried it on.

"I don't know. I think that a person just hits the big button and—"

Her hand hit the big button.

Bright lights shined in her eyes and heat crawled up her neck. It was starting to burn like boiling bath water. Just when she couldn't take it any longer, her knees connected with something hard and uneven. She closed her eyes and hoped that she'd be in the right place. However, by first glance it didn't seem quite right.

She found herself in what appeared to be a cargo bay. The walls were metal like the steps and catwalk above her. Crates and boxes lined the room, and grates served as the floor. If she listened, she could hear the gentle hum of an engine. It could be a boat or a spaceship or an aircraft…

"Traveler."

Startled, Rose spun to see a tiny form on the catwalk. Her pale skin and silken dress flowed like that of a ghost. Rose felt comfortable enough to approach the young woman with a single step. "Yeah. You could say that. Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Not where you want to be."

"Excuse me?"

"He isn't here."

Rose swallowed her shaky nerves. "You know who I'm looking for?"

"A man. He's an extraterrestrial lifeform. Tall in a pinstriped suit. Great hair. _Really_ great hair. Funny name…" River recalled her dreams to find it in Rose's tears. "Doctor."

"How do you know all that?"

"I saw it when I was sleeping. I dreamt of you and how you were taken away. I knew you'd come."

"…who are you exactly?"

"River. And, you're Rose. I know you."

"We just met."

"Irrelevant. I still know. You're a flower. Delicate and beautiful, but you have thorns. Strong. Brave. Unafraid to fight back. Fight for what's right. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"About how much you've hurt."

Rose stood still as River easily leapt down the stairs. She watched the strange woman float closer with extraordinary grace. There was a blank space in Rose's mind. She wasn't sure what to say, given that she wasn't sure of anything at all.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rose Tyler."

She extended her hand and Rose cautiously took it. "Nice to meet you too."

"You're on Serenity."

"Serenity is a…?"

"She's my ship. An object in space. You're a long way from your world. It overloaded. Your device. Sent you as far away as you can be."

"So, do you know how this works? If I can get home?" Rose handed her the watch and River simply handed it back. "No?"

"Only good for one jump. This is your home, Rose Tyler. It always has been."

Unsettled, Rose looked at the gentle swirls in River's eyes. "What do you mean by that, River?"

"You were meant to come here. Tonight. Just like I was meant to find you. Welcome aboard." Rose glanced at the broken watch and chided herself for yet another one of her costly and impulsive decisions. Meant to be or not, she was stuck. Apparently, for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing at the watch again, Rose was convinced that there had to be a way to fix it. "Is there any sort of technology around here? Something I can use to make it work?"

"No. In comparison to the technological advances and innumerable amount of alien species in your reality, our equipment and ideals are gravely antiquated."

"So," Rose had gotten used to deciphering overly complicated dialogue from her time with the Doctor. "You're saying that you don't have any technology like this?"

"Correct. No aliens in the Verse."

"There are no aliens here?"

"We only had Reavers. Humans gone mad. Eat the flesh. Wear the skin. Take no prisoners. They have been eradicated in the last four years. Many eradicated by yours truly."

Rose smirked at the way she said it. "Just humans, then? Plain, old, boring humans?"

" _Not_ boring. You'll see. Come with me."

River held out her hand and Rose blankly stared. After shaking it a few times with one of River's typical _you're an idiot_ looks, Rose awkwardly accepted the invitation. She allowed River to lead her up the steps, though apprehension was building. She almost didn't want to see the world that she had carelessly fallen into.

They quietly traveled through the ship until they arrived on the bridge. River went to the nose of Serenity and Rose decided to follow. Although Rose was uncomfortable with the situation, she felt oddly at ease with River for some unknown reason. Once River sat down, Rose chose to join her. They both stared at the space beyond the windows.

A smile crossed Rose's face. "I haven't been up here in so long. Never gets old."

"You'll like it here," River assured her. "We're criminals."

"I'm sorry, you're _what_?"

"Outlaws. Cowboys. Always on the run. Finding trouble. Everything you've missed. Not bad people. Only trying to survive."

"Are you from Earth?"

"Earth is dead. We used it all. Kept going. Kept living. Very persistent. Like you."

Rose couldn't believe that River knew so much. And, she couldn't believe that this was it. That _this_ was her reality, and she was trapped in it. Then, Rose abruptly had a thought and backed away from the strange woman.

"Hold on…how can I trust you? How can I know that you aren't keeping me here for some reason? You just said that you're criminals."

"Trust is a variable. Changes. Fluctuates. I avoid variables when possible. I am incapable of a lie. I would tell you if you could find the Doctor. I would help you. Can't. Impossible odds. We don't have the technology. Don't know that we could. It's too late for your world, but this world is just beginning."

Rose allowed her words to sink into skin. She studied River for a moment to determine if she could trust this person. A feeling came into her mind that reminded her of the day a man in a leather jacket first took her hand. She trusted him right off. She knew that she could. Somehow, she knew that she could trust River as well.

"You never told me how you know so much about me," Rose softly mentioned.

"They call me a reader. Essentially a psychic. I can see you. The parts you don't show. You're lost. Broken. Like me. I'm River Tam. You're Rose Tyler. RT and RT. Cute. More common ground."

"Yeah," Rose chuckled. "So, you're a psychic. Guess that's not hard to believe after all that I've seen. Were you born like that?"

She averted her gaze. "Predisposition to psychic ability. Taken to the Academy. Experiments. Tore my mind to shreds. Needles in the brainpan. Made me what I am. Was an assassin. Fugitive. Hunted."

"A fugitive?"

"Not anymore. Long story. Very long story. For another time. Blood and death. Lost so many. Book and Wash."

"Book and Wash? As in reading a book and putting clothes in the wash?"

"Book was a preacher. Followed the broken book. Hoban Washburne. Previous pilot. Husband to Zoe. Master to dinosaur toys. Friend to all. Leaf on the wind. Soaring in the stars. He had funny shirts."

Rose lowered her chin out of respect. "I'm sorry. Are there others on this ship?"

"Yes. They're sleeping. They'll be awake any time now."

"So, what's your role, then?"

"I'm the pilot."

"You look young to be one."

"Twenty-one. Started at seventeen. You were nineteen at first. Leather jacket. Big ears. Really big ears. And nose. Like a snout. Your mother slapped him. _Hilarious_."

"You playing in my head?" Rose lightheartedly asked.

"Can't help it. I feel everything. Hear everything. Know everything. It floats. Lilly pads in the pond. Drifting. Moving in the current. Log catches them all. It just happens. Don't blame the log for the direction of the current. I like lily pads. They belong to frogs. Hop."

To her amazement, Rose cracked a tiny smile. She liked how this woman spoke. River was probably the most interesting person she had met since the man in the blue box. If everyone were as colorful as River Tam, she wouldn't mind this place. River grinned when she caught the thought.

"Well, you've got this crew," Rose started to think. "Do you have room for one more?"

"There is a twenty percent probability that the Captain will allow your passage on a temporary basis, a seventy-nine percent probability that he will ask you to leave, and one percent probability that he will allow you to be part of the crew. Depends on how tight his pants are today."

"Well, I'd like to stay here until I know what's going on out there."

"Don't worry, Rose Tyler. I'll be sure that you can stay. He's allowed others before. However, they didn't appear from another reality."

"They didn't? Oh, I'm surprised. Here I thought that happened _all_ the time…"

Both women laughed at Rose's sarcasm. Rose was sure that she should be devastated, angry, sobbing, howling to go back home…but she was only a bit sad. She was almost relieved to escape the monotony of her old life. Mum was busy with little Tony, Pete still wasn't quite a dad, and Mickey ran off with some doctor a year back—and now she had met a former fugitive psychic criminal in the middle of space. It was refreshing in so many ways. It'd probably wear off, but for now she'd enjoy it.

"Hello, mei mei," Simon Tam suddenly appeared on the bridge. He hadn't noticed the new arrival. "Did you sleep better or should I tweak your medications again?"

"I didn't sleep, yet it wasn't the medication," River answered while gazing into Rose's sparkling eyes.

Simon turned around and uncomfortably waved. "Hello. Where'd you come from?"

"It's a bit complicated," Rose responded politely. "I'm Rose Tyler."

"I'm River's brother, Simon. It's nice to meet you…in the middle of space…"

Sighing, River decided to tell him the story. "Rose Tyler is a humanoid female from an alternate reality who was lost on her native planet of Earth and transported to a separate universe with her family where she attempted to jump between worlds with an extra-terrestrial transport device. However, it was damaged in a crash landing and overloaded during the transfer that caused her to leap to the farthest possible alternate reality, which is our universe. She materialized in the cargo bay at exactly fifty-seven past four o'clock. She's fun."

Simon blinked and glanced at Rose, and she just shook her head. "I'll explain it later. I'm not from this world is all I can say. If you don't believe me, I have the device here."

She passed the strange gizmo to Simon. He looked it over and looked back at Rose. "It's unlike anything we have here."

"Yeah," Rose confirmed. "I was a time traveler."

"She isn't lying and she isn't crazy," River snapped. "Careful what you think."

Simon put his hands defensively in the air. "It's just a very outlandish story."

"And having a psychic for a sister isn't a bit weird to you?" Rose countered.

"Touché. Given that we are in the middle of nowhere and there is no fathomable way that you could get here, I actually believe you. Strangely…"

"We need her," River announced. "We need her on this ship. Trust me, Simon."

"Who do we need, little albatross?" Mal asked once he stepped onto the bridge.

River pointed. "Captain Malcolm Reynolds, her name is Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Hello," Rose gave a cheery smile.

Mal folded his arms. "Get off my gorram ship."


	3. Chapter 3

Mal's glare deepened. "How the hell did you get on this boat?"

"It's a long story," Simon intervened. "She got here last night."

"I don't need a stowaway on this ship," Mal growled. "We're leaving her at the next stop."

River smacked his arm. He recoiled and she smiled sweetly. "She stays, Captain."

"No. _No._ I ain't letting a stranger stay on this boat. You know the rules. We screen everybody and they pay upfront. We don't take in surprise space girls."

"Surprise space girl?" Rose snarled and literally stood up to him. "I was transported here a few hours ago by mistake. I just kind of materialized in something that looked like a cargo bay. I'm from somewhere far, far from here. I have no way to get back and nowhere to go, so I need to be here."

Mal mirthlessly laughed. "You want me to believe that?"

"Captain," River roughly intervened. "Given our position in space, there is no conceivable explanation for her appearance on this ship. You are aware that vessels are not regularly in this sector. If a ship docked, the crew would have been alerted. It has been two weeks since we were on a planet. She couldn't have stowed away for such an extended period of time."

Rose tossed her device to Mal. "This is what brought me here. Look if you want. I understand that you don't have technology like this."

He reviewed the information and his face changed. "Where are you from?"

"A different reality. Earth is populated there."

River tugged on Mal's sleeve to get his attention. " _She stays._ "

"She's got one week. Tops."

The Captain walked off and Rose shook her head. "That's who runs this place?"

"He's cuddly once you get to know him," River simply took Rose's hand and began to drag her towards the kitchen.

Rose didn't buy it. "You're messing with me."

"Naturally. It's amusing. Breakfast."

The bright paint and homey feel of the kitchen made Rose feel warm. However, she couldn't say the same about the food. She could smell it as Simon started to cook with River's help. Rose sat at the table with a cup of coffee and uneasily waited for them to finish. As they were working on the protein mush, Jayne entered with bedhead and eyes that were hardly opened.

"Hey," he gruffly said to Rose as he went for a cup of coffee. It took three sips before he realized that Rose wasn't part of the crew. "Who in ruttin' hell is that?"

"She's new," Simon explained.

He moved to get a closer look and instantly leered. "Well, hello there. You are a sight to see. Who might you be?"

"Rose Tyler."

"I like how your voice sounds. I'm Jayne Cobb. Maybehaps we could get to know each other a little better."

Rose paused and smirked at his advance. "Jayne Cobb? Isn't Jayne a girl's name?"

He glared as River and Simon chuckled at the sink. Defeated, Jayne sat at the opposite end of the table. Kaylee was the next to enter. She stopped in her tracks and grinned brightly at the new addition to the ship without caring about how she got there.

"Well, hello there! I'm Kaylee Tam. Welcome to our ship. Who might you be?"

"Rose Tyler. Just got in a few hours ago."

"Shiny! I'm so excited to have another girl on this boat!"  
Kaylee went to help Simon and River, and she gave her husband a large kiss. Just as River was plating the food, Zoe wandered into the kitchen and paused by the table. "She wasn't here yesterday, was she?"

"No. I just got here."

Zoe appeared slightly suspicious, but all she cared about was a cup of coffee. In between slurps, Rose thought that she heard, "I'm Zoe Washburne. First mate."

Breakfast wasn't comfortable. Luckily, Mal had work to do and took his food to go. Once it was all done, River suggested going to sleep. Rose was exhausted, so River showed her to Simon's old room in the passenger dorms. Rose fell asleep harder than she had in a year.

... ... ... ...

"I've traveled through space and time. Worked in Torchwood for three years. Saved worlds and universes. Faced monsters and even the devil. I'm the bloody Bad Wolf, and what does the Captain tell me to do? This is humiliating."

Rose stood in the tiny laundry area with baskets full of clothes. She just started to add the newest load to the washer when Mal poked his head inside. "When you're done with the laundry, I'll show you how to clean the septic tank. Welcome aboard, Lily."

"It's Rose."

"Sure."

He walked away whistling as Rose groaned. River's hand appeared from the air with the powder detergent. She was lying on a shelf beside supplies and cleaners. Rose took the detergent and added it with rage. River rolled on her side and her chin sat on the edge of the shelf. "Don't worry. He's like this. Didn't like Simon. Definitely didn't like me. Took a year to adapt."

"What's his problem? I could really help around here. I have loads of skills."

"Doesn't trust. He's broken like us. Hides it. A diamond in the rough. This ship is his life. His crew is his family. Strangers might hurt us. Might cause problems. He's afraid to lose anyone else."

Rose softened as she started the washer and moved to the drier. "Did you lose more than Book and Wash?"

"Not in that fight, but yes. We lost Inara."

"Who was she?"

"She rented a shuttle from us. Mal loved her. Still does. She had an illness. Incurable. Took its course and she died. Two years ago now. She had left, but he got her to come back. They barely had time together. Broke his heart. I was the only one who knew how badly he hurt. Made us closer. I wish that I could have helped him more."

"We can only do so much, River. We have to let things go."

The younger woman stared through her. "Good advice. You should listen to it."

A pause filled the room. Rose could only nod and motion to the clean clothes. "Are you going to lie there all day, or were you going to help me fold this mess?"

River leapt gracefully to the floor and climbed onto the washer. They folded clothes together and finished the laundry in a few hours. Once that was done, River carefully snuck Rose to the bridge so that Mal couldn't rope her into septic duty just yet. They sat in the chairs as the stars passed them in a slow dance. River hummed the song in her head and tapped her toes to the rhythm.

"Are you dancing, River?"

"Yes," the pilot responded. "With the black."

"Why don't you really dance? That doesn't look like much fun."

Smirking, River got to her feet and pulled Rose into a dance. It reminded her of dancing on the TARDIS with her first doctor, but this was clearly different. It was merely innocent fun between new friends. They were laughing and twirling like nobody could ever see.

" _Fantastic_ ," River whispered. Rose's blood chilled. "You miss him."

Rose blinked. "Yeah. I do. He was…the man travels alone and will do anything to save the day, and he never gets a thank you. He deserves so much and gets nothing back."

"Wrong. He got you. You saved him, Rose Tyler. He misses you too."

"You can see him? Hear his thoughts now?"

"Some. Through you. Broke his hearts to see you leave. But, he's strong. He'll be okay without you. You'll be okay without him. Fixed point in time. Not meant to be forever."

She pushed tears away with a sad smile. "Thank you. I needed to know that."

"I know. Reader, remember?"

"Yeah," Rose laughed. "I'm not used to having a psychic around."

"You will be."

Very used to it. There was no doubt about that.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rose gazed into River's eyes with curiosity, someone cleared their throat. River didn't bother to look or stop moving. She already knew that it was the Captain. "River, aren't you supposed to be flying this boat?"

"Autopilot, Captain. At the corner of no-and-where. Manual control would be frivolous and uninteresting. Would rather dance with Rose."

"I don't pay any of my crew to go abouts frolicking on the job. I need your new playmate for septic duty."

Glaring, River retreated to her chair and spun in circles. "If your statement were factual, Captain, I suggest that you speak to the rest of your crew. Simon and Kaylee are not repairing the engine, and Jayne and Zoe are not performing inventory."

"What are they doing?"

"Simon and Kaylee are engaged in sexual intercourse, and Jayne is attempting to overcome Zoe in a gun assembly competition."

Mal huffed and motioned to Rose. "At least we'll be working. C'mon, blondie."

"Excuse me?" Rose grumbled as she followed his boots.

"Blondie. You're blond."

"Fine. I'll call you Captain Suspenders, then. Who even wears suspenders if they're under the age of seventy-five?"

Together, they stormed in an angry silence to take care of the septic tank. He walked her through the disgusting and grueling process of emptying the tank, cleaning the remaining chamber, and resetting the septic cycle. While she went through the reset, Mal relaxed on the sidelines.

"It's nice to be on the other side of this. That smell doesn't wash out quick."

Finally, she had enough. "What the hell is your problem? I have done nothing to you, your crew, or your ship."

"The others might believe that cock-and-bull story, but I won't have the wool pulled over my gorram eyes. You could be anyone and we can't know if you're telling the truth. I don't much care for those odds."

"It isn't a story. It's the truth. Do you think that I broke in? Went out for a walk in the stars without a space suit? Hook me up to a lie detector. I'll answer anything you want, but it won't be whatever it is you want to hear. I need to be here, and I can help. I've done amazing things. Things that you would be amazed to see for yourself. I'm very capable."

"You are. You folded my laundry nice."

She sighed and hit the final button to finish the chore. "I understand that you don't trust people, Captain. River told me what's happened—"

"You don't know anything about that," he snapped with a very intimidating glare. "Hearing and seeing are two very different things. You ought to be smart enough never to mention my crew or my past to me again, got it?"

"I can't believe your arrogance. You're acting like you're the only person who has ever lost the people they've loved. You aren't the only one who knows pain."

"Maybe not, but I can keep it from happening again. I don't know why you're here, but _nobody_ is going to hurt my crew, if I can help it. Not ever again. If you step one little toe out of line, I will toss you out of my airlock so quick your pretty hair won't have time to ruffle. I'm true my word."

The intercom crackled with the sound of River's voice. "River will toss you out the airlock, Captain."

"I hate when she does that," Mal hissed under his breath.

"Heard that," River's voice answered.

Rose began to laugh and Mal's glare deepened. She covered her mouth and cleared her throat. "Sorry. It's just. Your face when she said that. Like you were yelled at by your mum."

" _Mum_? I don't know what it is, but I don't much like how it sounded."

"Mum? Don't you have _mothers_ in this universe or are all of you born some other way?"

He folded his arms as his blue eyes sharpened. "You're one comment off from making me hate you, blondie."

"If you call me _blondie_ one more time, I'll help River toss you out the airlock."

The Captain was about to scream at her for being obstinate, but something about her determined look frightened him just a tad. "Stay out of my way."

"Gladly."

They stormed off in different directions. Rose was turned around for a moment or two, yet she was able to find her way onto the bridge. River spun in the pilot's chair to greet her and softly applauded. Rose felt an odd blush climb in her neck.

"Good show," River said in a British accent.

Rose sat on the console beside her with a smirk. "That was good. You're full of tricks, aren't you?"

"So are you."

Their eyes locked and Rose felt a shiver. River smiled at her reaction. Pausing, Rose swung her feet into River's lap and grinned. "Tell me more about this reality. You're the only one I can talk to around here."

"Likewise. Means a lot of talking for us."

"I guess so."

Neither minded the idea of spending much more time together.

… … … …

"So, there we are on New Earth, right? Beautiful place. So blue. Huge buildings. We go in there to see the Doctor's old friend and we're met with nuns. _Cat_ nuns. In the wimples and everything. This talking flap of skin, the oldest living human according to her, ends up taking over my head. Then, goes into the Doctor's body. While she's in there, she calls him _foxy_. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or run in terror," Rose laughed at the memory.

She sat on the couch outside of the infirmary with River. The reader had her feet in Rose's lap and laughed with her. "Can see it in your head. Cat nuns."

"I know! It was…I don't even know how to describe it."

Jayne had been in the nearby cargo bay and overheard all of it. He popped his head into the room and rolled his eyes. "Great. Now we got _two_ moonbrains in here."

"Belt up," Rose lightheartedly answered. "We're talking."

" _Belt up_?" Jayne slowly repeated.

"That phrase is synonymous with _stop talking now_ ," River explained.

He shook his head. "Bunch of crazy—"

"I can kill you with my brain," River reminded him in a singsong tone.

The big man ran like a startled kitten and Rose howled with giggles. "That was brilliant."

"I am brilliant a majority of the time."

"Yeah, I gathered that much. I like it. You don't have to ask me what I'm talking about. Everyone here acts like I'm speaking some other language."

"Should learn French. Make it even harder for them. Like a secret club."

"RT Club. I like the sound of that."

The two women had been nearly inseparable for three days. River now stayed in her room at night since Rose was across the hall. Often, they sat up with tea and talking with little sleep at all. Most of the crew had come around.

Kaylee was, of course, fond of Rose. Simon was fond of Rose for entertaining River. Zoe had no emotions about the situation whatsoever. Jayne was still mad that Rose rejected his come-ons. The Captain was the only one who wanted Rose gone. And badly.

River would let that happen over her dead body. Which, she calculated, would be highly unlikely given her superior skills and agility. He'd be out the airlock before he could throw a punch. Not that she would _really_ do that to the Captain. Broken bones were another story.

That night, the women retired to their separate rooms. Rose fell into a deep sleep and began to dream of the day she lost the Doctor. She saw everything that they shared, everywhere they had been, and anywhere but the ship of Serenity. Her family was so far from her that they even felt distant in her dream. Then, she saw nothing but blackness and the unshed tears in her Doctor's eyes.

She woke with a small scream. Now, the repercussions of her decision and the gravity of her current situation had finally caught up to her. She wondered what her parents were doing, if her little brother had learned any new words, and where Mickey and his new love were exploring this time. She always wondered what disaster the Doctor had averted at that very moment, and she questioned if she would still belong there with him.

Officially shaken, Rose automatically went to her door. There was a moment of indecision, but she crossed the hall to hover outside of River's room. She must have raised a knuckle to knock four or five times, yet she couldn't seem to do it. After all, she didn't want to bother River or wake her.

But, she knocked anyway. She didn't want to be on her own.

River opened the door as if she didn't know that Rose was there. Yet, she knew that Rose would knock before Rose had even woken or awkwardly stood at her door for minutes on end.

"Bad dream," Rose explained in a shaky voice.

River wrapped her in a hug, as she knew exactly what Rose had seen. The contact eased Rose's pain, but she still felt tears in her eyes. When she was awake with River, laughing and talking, she could hide from the past and her predicament. Sometimes, she still wanted to get back to her reality. The fact that it was not remotely possible hurt more than she could admit.

Luckily for Rose, her new best mate was able to see through her smile unlike anyone else could.

"Hush," River hummed. "It's okay. Things happen. Always for a reason."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Never said it did."

They pulled apart and looked at one another for a moment. River wiped a tear from Rose's jaw and gently cupped her chin. Her smile was purposely goofy just to get a laugh out of Rose, and it caused a full blown giggle attack.

"Follow. Tea fixes everything," River stated and took Rose's hand in hers. "British. You and your tea."

"Oi, if you had _British_ tea on this ship instead of all this Chinese stuff, everyone would be much happier."

River smiled. "Improbable."

"Well, improbable things happen all the time."

"They do."

When River glanced at her, Rose wished that she had River's gift. Sometimes, she wasn't sure what swirled under the reader's surface. Yet, she reckoned that her mind had to be a beautiful place. Everything else about that girl was. Of course, River smirked when got wind of that thought.

"Shut up," Rose fondly flustered.

"Didn't say anything."

"Didn't have to."

"You're not a reader."

"Maybe not, but I know you genius types. I can read your eyes."

 _She has big brown eyes like the Doctor,_ Rose thought to herself, _and a brain to match._

"Incorrect theorem," River informed her upon entering the kitchen. "Similarities, yes. Equality in overall intellect. Familiarity with technologies. Exceptional gift for discovering trouble. Dangerous histories with dark tendencies. Hearts that do not wish to cause harm, yet often do. Semblance ends there. He is sane. River is not."

"I ran with that man for years, and I promise you that he was completely mental."

"Not the same kind of mental as me."

"It shouldn't be. You're you. He's him."

"Can you make that distinction?"

"What?"

"Think I'm so much like him that I can replace him. Can't replace him. No one can. But, can't hold onto it. Can't keep searching, Rose Tyler. Have to stop. Keep facts separate from sentiment. The present from memories. He wants you to be happy. Waiting won't make you happy. It'd be inconsequential. Letting go won't happen overnight. Will hurt. Hurt a lot. Will come out for the better. Oolong?"

Rose's dry throat swallowed, as it felt like she had sandpaper for dinner. She nodded at River's choice of tea and sat heavily at the table. She began to accost herself for trying that watch. If she had waited for the men in lab coats to look at it, maybe they could have figured out to calibrate it. But, no. No, she had to charge off without any real thought. If she—

"If you think _if_ one more time, I will leave you with the Captain all day," River spoke over the sound of pouring tea.

The time traveler rolled her eyes. "Always in my head."

"Beautiful place to be."

River held out the tea cup and Rose took it from her. Their fingers touched for a brief second, which caused Rose to quickly withdraw. She wasn't sure why she had reacted in such a way, especially since there was a slight blush on her cheeks. It had to be the way that River looked at her. The young albatross had those eyes, but Rose realized that they _weren't_ like the Doctor's. They were something else.

She wasn't sure what they were exactly, but she knew that she'd find out.


	5. Chapter 5

They had reached a backwoods planet after a couple of days. A job awaited them and the Captain excitedly awaited the departure of Rose Tyler. He had it all planned. They'd take her to town and leave her with someone who didn't look too scary or dirty, and then his crew would be protected from whatever horrible secret Rose was hiding. He refused to believe that maybe, just _maybe_ , this woman wasn't dangerous. Perhaps it seemed like overkill or insanity, but the Captain had certain reasons…and they were more than understandable.

Rose, who was up half the night reading River's encyclopedia about this reality, had just woken. She woke to the sounds of shouting voices in Chinese, several cheers, and definitely some physical violence. Well, she liked a good dose of trouble first thing in the morning.

Bolting, she follow the sound to the cargo bay. Jayne was on the steps and cheering like he was a football match, Zoe had her stoic smirk, Kaylee watched in terror, and Simon was—for some reason—in his wife's arms with a bruise on his cheek.

River and Mal were circling one another like lions ready to strike. Given the Captain's bloody nose, the lioness had already struck.

"River, I am _this_ close to kicking you off my ship," Mal growled. "You do not mutiny against the captain of a vessel, and you don't hit him in the face!"

"Hit my brother!"

"That was an accident! I didn't know he was behind me. An innocent accident. He'll be fine. It was just an elbow to the face. You gave me a full out fist."

"Will give you more."

"I'm not fighting you, River," Mal huffed. "You do what you're told on my boat."

"Yer just scared that she'll whoop you so hard you'll forget your name," Jayne had a good laugh.

"She's a girl!" he shouted back.

Big mistake. River kicked him in the gut and sent him into a few cargo crates. Cursing, he pulled himself up and balled his fists. He didn't want to do this. No. But, Jayne had aggravated him and River wasn't going to back down. He didn't know why she attacked him. It came out of nowhere.

The fact that she had warned him all week about ramifications was conveniently forgotten, on his part.

Since this was obviously between crew members, Rose hadn't made herself known. She simply watched from afar. River was something else. She had never seen someone fight with so much grace, and against someone three times their size at that. She was beating the Captain fairly badly when Zoe finally stepped in.

"All right, enough. Round is over. I'm sorry, sir. She got you good."

His hand wiped blood from his mouth. "I won't forget this, River. You're in big trouble."

"She warned you," Kaylee reminded him. "She said she'd do it if you tried to get rid of Rose. It's on you, Cap'in."

Rose couldn't believe that the fight was about _her_. It gave a pang of guilt to see that Malcolm Reynolds was beat something awful, but it made her feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy. River knew that Rose was there, but she needed to finish her business.

"She stays, Captain."

"Little albatross, you know that you're my crew, my family—"

" _She. Stays. Captain._ "

"And what if this is like last time?"

Oddly, everyone in the room grew still. It was a moment of a silence as if someone had died, so Rose thought that maybe someone _did_ die. Maybe that was why the Captain was so resistant. It was a good guess on Rose's part, but it was not correct.

River's face darkened as she stepped to him. "Final time I'm saying this, Captain. Rose stays here."

Mal ultimately relented. "Fine. If this whole boat wants to turn against me and trust some crazy stranger, don't yell at me when things go pear-shaped."

"Crazy stranger?" Rose stepped into the open.

Mal glared. "See this face? Your fault."

"I didn't give birth to you. That ugly is on your mum."

Jayne made a low sound and cackled. "Man, I like that girl! Especially if'n I get to buy her a drink."

"That'll never happen," Zoe deadpanned as the others giggled.

"Why not? I think that I got a chance."

"Not in your wildest dreams, mate," Rose had to laugh.

"Just leave for the gorram job," Mal crankily pushed by Kaylee and Simon, which made Simon wince at the memory of his face connecting with Mal's elbow.

Rose went to River with a smile, but it faded when she saw a large bruise on River's cheek. Her fingers tenderly probed the swelling area. "River…"

"Fine. Nothing in comparison to previous ailments."

"Well, this bruise still doesn't look good. Let's get some ice on that."

They linked hands and grabbed a cool compress from the infirmary. River held it to her face and sat across from Rose at the couch. Rose couldn't help smiling at her new friend. That was some fight and it was just to keep her onboard.

"Thanks for that," Rose softly spoke.

River blinked. "No gratitude is necessary for an essential action."

"You didn't haveto do the…essential action. That's why I thanked you."

"River thinks that she did."

" _Rose_ still appreciates it."

There was a grin between them. River enjoyed the fact that Rose keep up with her and played along without skipping a beat. Rose enjoyed that just as much as River.

Soon, the cold pack was burning River's hand. She lowered it and Rose glanced at her pink palm. The bruise was still setting, so Rose picked up the pack and leaned forward. She held it to River's cheek and they both noticed how close their faces were. Yet, they didn't move.

"Thank you," River muttered.

Rose smirked. "No thanks are needed for something that has to be done."

"Didn't mean for the icepack."

"No?"

"No."

Rose waited for further explanation, but River did not give it. The reader's fingers simply covered Rose's hand and the time traveler smirked. The contact lingered until it was time for Rose's hand to turn red. River took the compress back and Rose thought of something that had been said.

"Why'd he call you little albatross?"

"Endearing nickname," River smirked. "Favorite one. Not too fond of the others. Moonbrain. Crazy killer girl. Witch. Almost got burned at the stake once. Long story."

"I'll bet. I'm glad you weren't. I'd go mad if you weren't on this ship."

River had the tiniest blush in her cheeks. "You're one with many names. Bad Wolf. Defender of the Earth. Valiant Child. All pink and yellow. _Blondie._ "

"I hate that. I really hate that. I've been called _Rosie_ before. Hated it too. Anything with an _ee_ sound to it. It'd be like if I called you _Rivy_."

"I like it."

"Yeah?"

"But only you get to call me that."

She grinned at the smile on River's face. Then, River's head tilted to the side with a worrisome expression. "River?"

"You need to go."

"Go where?"

"To help them. The crew."

"Help the crew on their job?"

"Yes."

"But, I don't know anything about this world. And, they left a while ago."

"In trouble. Need saving. By you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the Bad Wolf. You'll figure something out."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Tyler stood on a desert planet in her otherworldly clothes with a misplaced cowboy belt on her blue jeans. River insisted that she wouldn't need to shoot anyone, but she still told Rose to take a weapon anyway. Rose had used guns and the like in the past, yet it was nothing like this.

"That little albatross better be right," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes scanned the directions to the problem area, and she chuckled at the little smiley face River drew at the bottom of the page. "Right or not, she's definitely charming."

A long walk led her to a farm of sorts. The barn was filled with a ruckus. It sounded like a bar fight, complete with guns, except there were a few loose hens clucking about. When she heard Jayne's voice, she knew that she was in the right place.

" _Gorramit, Mal! You said there'd be no shootin' on this one!"_

 _"There wasn't until you pulled your gun!" Mal shouted back._

Rose crept to the structure and peered through a crack in the planks. The firefly crew was up against six burly men, and Rose couldn't believe that a British girl from realities away could take them down. But, River swore that she could.

"Well, can't take them on with weapons," she told herself aloud. "Got to get clever."

She looked again and saw a second level. It didn't look very stable and the boards looked _very_ heavy. Also, there was a ladder on the ground and a small window at the top. She could go with this, and she was going to.

The ladder was wobbly and a rung broke under her shoe. However, she regained her footing and yanked herself onto the top level. Stealthily, she crawled on her stomach with extreme caution. All of the boards were weak under her, but it seemed that they were just strong enough to hold for now.

Soon, she was above the fight. She could see the action and had to come up with a way to group the six men together. That's when she saw a rope coiled near the window. She looked up to see a strong support across the roof. She knew how to use a rope and she knew how to tie a solid knot.

A plan was formulated. She started with the rope. After two tries, she got it to swing over the support. She tied a knot and tightened the rope. There was a test and she confirmed that it would hold long enough. Now, she had to examine the boards.

There was only one full support beneath the boards. If that went, the old loft would go with it. Now, she knew why she had the gun. There was another ledge across the way that was just wide enough for her feet. And, as luck would have it, there was another ladder lying near her.

Time to save the world. Well, crew.

"Oi!" she shouted over the noise. Everyone stopped to stare. She waved from the loft with a little smile. "You lot. The big bad guys down there. Think you can take me down?"

"Shut yer face," one of the particularly nasty men answered.

She took one shot near his foot and pointedly lowered the ladder. "I'm challenging all of you. Every last one. Fair fight. I've got muscles to beat you into next Thursday. Or, are you scared of a girl?"

Properly provoked, the big men came after her. She stepped backwards and to the side as all of them got onto the creaky loft. It was already about to break.

The biggest cracked his knuckles. "You ready to go, little girl?"

"Yep. I'm ready to go."

He lunged for her and she ran forward. With a leap, she used the rope to land on the other side of the barn. One perfect shot later, the support splintered and they all fell into a clumsy pile on the ground with boards holding them in place. From there, Zoe collected their guns while Mal and Jayne stood over them.

"Think our business is done, fellas," Mal smiled and ripped their pay from one of the men. "Have a nice day."

Rose slid down her rope with a grin. Mal sent a deadly glare in her direction while Jayne draped an arm around her shoulders to _keep her safe_ until they left the barn. She shoved him to the side once they were clear and Zoe gave a small nod.

"You did some good work in there," she patted Rose on the shoulder. "Quick thinking. Not bad shooting either."

"Thank you. River sent me. She said that you could use a hand."

Jayne scoffed. "We was doing fine."

"You mean that you _were_ doing fine," Rose corrected him.

"Whatever. You were hot on that rope, though."

"Enough talk. We have to get off this rock before their goons find us," Mal snapped and stalked ahead.

Rose pointed. "What's his problem?"

"Captain doesn't like it when people steal his thunder," Zoe whispered loudly.

Mal turned with a glower. "I heard that, Zo. Not funny."

"Never said that it was, sir."

Rose snorted at the smirk on Zoe's face and the scowl on Mal's mouth. They arrived on Serenity without more than scrapes and bruises, and Zoe was quick to tell Kaylee and Simon about Rose. She found it amusing that some strange supposed time traveler—and a _girl_ —saved the day before Mal and Jayne.

Rose expected River to be waiting in the cargo bay, but she figured that River had to be ready for takeoff. Sure enough, she found her friend sitting in the pilot's seat. River spun to face her with a serious expression.

"Mission accomplished?"

"You know that, witch."

"I do, Brit."

They laughed River rushed to embrace Rose. Their embrace ended, but they still held onto one another at the waist. "That was fantastic, River. Just what I needed."

"What _they_ needed."

"That too. Captain Suspenders doesn't seem happy."

"Because I was right and he was wrong. Cranky. Suspenders in a knot. Don't worry. He'll come around."

"I hope so. Maybe I can do that more?"

"Yes. Proud of you. You were brilliant."

"Why, thank you, ma'am. You were brilliant for sending me."

As they stepped a little closer, Mal poked his head into the room. "River, get us out of here. And quick like. Tough girl over there probably pissed off that crew for a lifetime."

"Pretty sure you started it," Rose retorted.

He was about to say something when River chimed in. "Saved your skin, Captain. Thank her."

"But—"

" _Thank her._ "

He shook his head. "This is my boat. I'm not thanking nobody unless I want to."

"You're welcome anyway," Rose smiled at him.

His eyes scanned their positioning. "Would you stop feeling up my pilot so we can get out of here?"

Rose blushed and instantly backed off. She sat on the console next to River instead and Mal smirked at her jumpiness. He left with a single, _"Ha!"_

The Captain went to his bunk to wonder how in the hell his young reader had him wrapped around her finger. Actually, come to think of it, all the women on his boat had him whipped into shape lately. How age makes tough biscuits crumble…

He refused to let Rose boss him around, though. Wasn't about to happen.

River laughed on the bridge. "Captain just thought that he won't let you boss him around like all the other women on this ship."

"We'll see about that," Rose chuckled. She was still bugged by Mal's comment about _feeling up_ River Tam. That's not how it was at all.

River smirked at the thought and lightly tugged on Rose's pink sweat jacket. "Clothes won't blend in. Need to take you clothes shopping."

"Girls' night out?"

"The exact appointment time cannot be foreseen at this juncture, yet girls' time is affirmed."

"Good. I'd like that. Get out of the ship for a bit. Not on a dusty spot to fight some criminals."

"They were rubbish."

She grinned at the word and the voice. "I love it when you talk back to me in an accent. Feels like home."

River felt like home in general. River thought the same thing about Rose Tyler.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know," Rose called from behind the curtain of a dressing room. "Your clothes here are so…blah."

"No Union Jack shirts available," River chimed as she waited on a rusty chair.

Rose laughed at that. "We should start making them. Have a business."

"It would not be economically feasible."

"That's why they're called _dreams_ , Rivy."

 _Rivy._ That nickname. River loved hearing and Rose loved saying it. She also loved that River threw chopsticks at Jayne when he tried to call her that. It was _their_ thing. They liking having a _their_ thing, especially since Rose was officially staying on Serenity. This was thanks to her usefulness on jobs and general tasks around the ship. Mal was not pleased, but he couldn't argue that _maybe_ Rose was a good fit.

"Come out, come out," River sang in a distant tone.

Rose stepped out in typical outlaw garb. The boots, the belt with the holster, tight tan pants, and a collared shirt in a dusty yellow. River thoughtfully assessed the outfit while Rose plucked at the pants. "Aren't these too tight?"

"No. Captain's pants will always be the tightest."

"True, but c'mon. These are tight."

"Yes. Makes them perfect."

Pleasantly blushing, she took River by the arm and they purchased the outfit along with a few others. They were essentially the same, save a few pinkish shirts and brownish pants. Rose had to admit that it was exciting to try on a new look, especially with the comfy boots, yet she missed her sweat jackets and blue jeans. She still missed a lot of things and somebodies.

"Follow," River instructed with no explanation.

They went through a busy market place to a small vendor. The sign read _Ice Planets._ Rose wasn't sure what that meant. Was it a bit of estate that could be bought for holidays on a frozen tundra? Or, was it some sort of _save the cold people_ fundraisers? Well, apparently it was food.

"Like your ice cream," River handed her a stick. "Only problematic to consume."

"How do you go at this thing?"

"Must attempt."

They walked through the streets, each trying to capture a bite of their confection and laughing when it smacked them in the face. Rose sunk her teeth into one side, yet the momentum sent the ice planet crashing into her nose. She winced at the cold and River stopped her movements.

Gently, she reached out and wiped the sticky treat from Rose's upper lip. Rose swallowed at the contact and the deep look in River's eyes. "Had foreign substances on your skin."

"Right. Yeah…"

River stepped closer and ran a hand across Rose's shoulder. She felt a slight tingle rush through her. She wondered what the reader was doing, why she was doing it, and why she didn't mind it a bit. Then, River held up a tiny fly and let the insect go.

"Was on your collar."

"Ah," Rose cleared her throat. "Thanks for that."

River enjoyed making her twitchy. She put an arm through Rose's arm and continued their trip about town. Eventually, they gave up on the ice planets and decided to take in the scenery. Rose would like nothing more than some chips and maybe a quick chase. Running was always part of her daily routine on the TARDIS.

Softly, River took Rose's fingers and leaned close to her cheek. "Run."

And, they ran. It was definitely a chase, though Rose could hardly keep up with the former assassin. They didn't slow down until they left the populated area and wound up in farm country. A shady tree was a welcome sight from the sun and their sweat, so they sprawled in the grass to look through the leaves.

"London was home. All the shops. Big Ben. Double decker buses. Aliens trying to destroy the world on Christmas. Do you have Christmas?"

"Hard to have a Christmas in space. Time is lost. Dates unknown. Cantankerous crew. Not the same as you remember. _Ho, ho, ho_ —not proper words."

"That's the most fun, Rivy. Improperness. You should have seen my Earth. You would have loved it. Trouble around every corner."

"See it in your head. Can feel it. Christmas spirit. London. Can feel everywhere you went."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"How's that?"

"I can feel you."

Rose smiled and River held her hand flat to hers, comparing the exact difference in mass and length. The Londoner focused on the clouds through the branches and River followed her eyes. She pointed at one cloud in particular and muttered the shapes in her soft accent.

"That's a frog in a fight with a walrus wearing a bow tie."

"Next to an iguana riding a cow."

"I can see that," Rose snickered. Their shoulders were overlapping and River seemed to be moving closer. It made her heart race and her head cloudy, so she awkwardly sat upright. "When should we be back at the ship?"

River sat up next to her with a distant expression. "Now is fine."

"All right. I'll have to get my new clothes in the wash. Going to blend in fine now."

"Couldn't blend in anywhere. Too unique."

Rose flustered and had to get some space between them. River soon caught up and acted as though she didn't know how Rose felt. After buying a few apples, River made a joke about televisions and toaster ovens. Rose had to laugh and somehow wound up taking River's hand. It wasn't corrected and they cheerfully returned to the cargo bay.

Jayne looked at Rose and whistled. "Now _that's_ an outfit."

"Must you?" Rose groaned. "Remember that bit about having no chance?"

"Whatever," Jayne grunted. "Jus' go back to being a happy couple and leave me be."

 _Couple_. Rose let go of River and gestured to the laundry room. "I should, you know, new clothes and all that. Should probably get them in the wash. To be washed. Since that's what the wash does. It washes. I'm going to go now."

She scurried away and River hurled an apple at Jayne's head. He barely caught it. "The hell was that for, moonbrain?"

" _Don't mess this up._ "

River left and Jayne took a bite of apple. "Mess what up?"


	8. Chapter 8

They left the planet not long after their return. Rose paced in the laundry room to wait for her clothes in the drier. _Couple._ What was Jayne playing at, calling them a _couple_? Please. Ridiculous. River was a friend, a dear friend, the only person in the Verse that could understand her. Besides, she was brilliant. A genius, really. Abstract. Quirky, definitely quirky. Sweet. Funny. Strong. Like the Doctor.

No. Not the Doctor. She wasn't the Doctor. She was open. She said what she thought and what she felt. Didn't hide from it. Or make things complicated. Wasn't oblivious to human emotion. She was human emotion. Felt everything. Took it to heart. Fought for her to stay.

The Doctor, he tried to send her off to some other world on her own. Yes, he was trying to spare her life, which was wonderful and amazing and thoughtful and a million other fantastic things. Yet, he should have realized that _he_ was her life _before_ she vanished.

River was already fighting for her after a matter of days. Fought her own captain. Took hits. That was something. So, yes, River Tam was extraordinary. She'd give the girl that. After all, she had all of the Doctor's good qualities _and_ the ones that he never mastered. Of course she'd be best friends with River. But, _couple?_

Oh no. No. Rose loved _the Doctor._ She wanted to get back to _the Doctor. The Doctor_ was her entire life. So, naturally, there was no plausible way that Rose Tyler would be a couple with River Tam. Jayne Cobb had it all wrong and he was just trying to get into her head.

It was working. It was working well.

"Hey."

Rose jumped at the sound of River's voice. "Oh. Hi. Just waiting on this clothing thing."

"How bloody boring."

She grinned at the expression. "Yep. Can't say that I fancy it."

"You'd be a nutter if you did. Dinner is ready."

"Is it? Well. I'll be up in a bit."

"See you soon. Ta-ta."

River floated away and Rose sank against the drier with relief. Her heart was still pounding, but she wasn't sure if it were from being startled. She could hardly focus on putting her clothes away, yet she managed to get to the dinner table with everyone else.

Mal and Zoe talked about the job while Simon and Kaylee talked about a possible second honeymoon. Jayne leered at Rose, but she ignored him. She was feeling fine at first. Then, she reached for the bread at the same time as River. Their hands overlapped, and the contact lingered until Rose quickly withdrew.

"Here," River gave her a piece with a petite smile.

Rose had to look away. "Thanks, Rivy."

" _Rivy_?" Jayne laughed. "You still callin' her that?"

"I like the name," River stuck out her tongue and threw bread in his direction.

Mal rolled his eyes. "River, stop throwing food at people."

"All right," she handed Rose a hunk of bread and Rose couldn't help herself. She threw it at Jayne and they both laughed. "Exceptional aim, Rose Tyler."

"Not as exceptional as you, of course."

"Get a room," Mal grunted.

Rose wanted to shrink into the floor, but nobody noticed her or the comment…other than River. As soon as the table was cleared, Rose made an excuse to go to bed early. So, she got into bed and tried to rest as best as she could.

Instead, she was plagued with more nightmares about the people and reality that she had lost. It was so easy to run from the pain in the daylight, but demons always come out after dark.

She sat up in a panic and heard a tap on her door. It was, indeed, River Tam in her little nightgown. Rose was still sweating and had tears from the dream. She was too tired to say anything, and she didn't since she knew that River could feel it.

River sat beside her on the bed and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. Rose held on for dear life and didn't care that she was a mess. There were tears and shakes with every face in her mind. Mum, Dad, her baby brother, Mickey, her friends, and of course the Doctor—their images cut deep.

She then realized that she didn't want to be alone. It was too hard to be alone. And, she was. Nobody from her world could ever be in this universe, and she could never go back. The more she thought about it, the stronger she held onto River.

"Don't have to ask," River murmured with careful strokes of Rose's hair. "Don't have to."

 _Stay._ That was in Rose's mind. And, she didn't even think about what Mal or Jayne had said. She just got under the blankets and River Tam's grasp. River held onto her as snugly as she could manage, and soon they both fell into sleep freed from nightmares for the first time in a long while.


	9. Chapter 9

The night that River stayed was not discussed. By that morning, Rose was too uncomfortable to mention it and River chose to respect that. They went forward with the day as if nothing happened, and that attitude continued. _If we don't talk about it, it didn't happen,_ Rose had decided. _It was just a slumber party with a best mate is all,_ Rose continued in her mind. Yet, that conflicted with her strong desire to forget River's arms around her.

Though the pilot and the newest crew member were nearly inseparable, one can never be around someone all the time. Rose did spend time with the other crew members, yet those interactions were simply never interesting enough to think about or speak of.

She avoided Jayne and Mal if at all possible. Jayne couldn't be around her for more than three seconds before a cheesy come-on slipped from his crass mouth, and Rose couldn't be around Mal for more than a minute before arguing with him.

At first, everyone found their rows amusing. Then, it started to make their boat incredibly and unpleasantly noisy. It was still fun to see Rose go at him, especially since she managed to make him speechless from time to time. He had never dealt with anyone so challenging before, which was definitely saying something.

Well, he respected that. To a degree. He still wanted to throw her off the ship.

For Rose, Zoe was a tough nut to crack. Rose had coffee with her from time to time, yet it was hard to make small talk. She realized that talking about the weather while in space was pointless and made her seem a bit daft.

She did like Simon and Kaylee a great deal. Kaylee was nice, a bit too hyper, but nice. She would give Rose lessons on the engine and machinery in their world. Or, she would rope Rose into girl time with fashion shows and gossip. Rose never had the gossip, but clearly Kaylee was happier spreading it than listening to it.

Simon was another story. He was softer and reserved, which gave Rose a great chuckle when seeing the bubbly mechanic at his side. This doctor offered to help her learn Chinese, and Rose readily accepted. During their lessons, he occasionally spoke of history. He was a human encyclopedia, so Rose enjoyed hearing the facts than having to read them all. Yet, every so often, the older Tam had to talk about his sister.

Usually, Rose didn't mind, but lately…well, she was more than a bit edgy.

"You should have seen her as a girl," Simon fondly remembered as they sat in the kitchen. "She was remarkably brilliant even back then. But, she could be a complete brat. That's the job of a little sister."

"Yeah, I can see where she'd be a bit hard to handle."

"You have no idea," he laughed. "Do you have siblings?"

"A baby brother. Not born too long ago. So, I didn't get much of a chance to know him."

Simon sensed the sadness, so he comfortingly smiled. "Think of it this way. You could have grown up with a _total_ brat."

"River will come in here and hit you if you keep saying that, you know."

"It wouldn't be the first time. As much as she drove me insane, we were always so close. That's how I knew that something was wrong. After we sent her to the Academy, she sent me a letter. I know her well enough to know that she was in trouble. It took all that I had to get her back, but there was never another option in my mind. I only wish that I had reached her sooner."

"She said that they," Rose hated to say it. "They put needles in her brain."

"They did. They caused her psychosis. It's much better now, but the condition is permanent. I can control it with medications. That's all. It's difficult to see her on bad days, especially knowing how she was. But, they're almost gone now. Ever since we found the right treatments and she's settled down here, it's almost like nothing happened."

"That's brilliant. I can't imagine seeing her like…" she couldn't finish the thought. The idea of River struggling like that sent ice through her veins.

"I doubt that you will. She hasn't had a relapse in a long time. This may seem like a misplaced question, but have you seen her dance?"

Her throat gulped as she replayed the handful of clumsy dances they had shared. "Well, I mean, not alone."

"Not alone?"

"I saw her dancing with…someone. Else. So. Dancer?"

"Yes. It was her passion before the Academy. I think that it sort of sums up who she is. It's such a graceful and dynamic form of expression. It always made her so alive. It took a long time for her to feel that way again. She seems to be getting happier every day. I think that is partly because of you."

"Me?"

"I haven't seen so much light in her eyes since…" he stopped there and cleared his throat. Rose wondered what he was going to say, as darkness had crept into his face. But, he didn't continue the thought. "Anyway, I think that you bring out the dancer in her. If that makes any sense. Maybe I've spent too much time listening to my sister's cryptic speech patterns."

Rose smiled at the thought of Simon's words, yet she quickly began to panic. What could he mean by that? Was he implying that they were something more than friends? What could it mean in general? So, she made her best mate happy. That's what mates do. Make each other smile and laugh. Make the lonely nights pass. Give each other butterflies…

She didn't think that about River. It was officially stricken from the transcript of her brain. _**Giving me butterflies** ,_ Rose erased the idea and noticed that Simon saw her distant gaze.

"Right, yeah. River, she's fantastic. She's the one person who makes this reality feel like home."

 _River makes this feel like home,_ Rose gulped again. One more phrase to be removed. _**River feels like home** , _Rose imagined a red pen blotting away the idea. Of course, a mind is not like a piece of lined paper in her school books. Obviously. Scribbling out and erasing emotions could never be as easy as editing a report, and this report on River Tam grew longer by the second. She feared the concluding paragraph more than anything.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here. However it is that you got here," Simon chuckled and lightly patted Rose's hand. "You are our crew now. Don't listen to the Captain. He is resistant to change, to put it mildly."

"He's a warm and fuzzy sort," she sarcastically snorted. "He doesn't seem to handle a spirited girl such as myself very well."

"We've had a few spunky people around, but I have to say that you are the spunkiest. I'm fairly certain that this entire ship finds it hilarious that you keep him on his toes."

"How sweet of you. I'm sure that all of you could give him a run for his money, if you wanted to. River especially. She does already, I think."

"Yes, but she's shifty about it. Somehow, she always gets what she wants, and it's always for the best."

 _Gets what she wants._ What does she want? Rose felt the reader's eyes and touch in her mind and quickly pushed it away. She covered with a smile. "She's something else."

"That she is. You fall into that category as well. I think that's why you're such a perfect fit with my sister," he stood to return to his work. "Let me know if you want to see any medical history in the infirmary. It really is fascinating."

"Yeah," she distractedly muttered. "Fascinating."

He left her sitting at the kitchen table and she tossed down the rest of her water like it were alcohol in the pub. _Perfect fit. Make her happy. Butterflies. Like home. Gets what she wants. For the best._

Please, that's just mental. No way. Doesn't mean anything. Rose laughed it off and figured that the new reality was only making her a bit barmy. Anybody would get turned about if dropped in a strange new world, particularly if only one person understood. That's right. That's why she was so fond of River. It was only that she understood her.

It couldn't be anything more than that. Not in all of time and space. Not in all of the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey realities. She was absolutely sure about that. No changing her mind. It was just, well, impossible. Yes. Impossible…

On the bridge, River caught the thought and smirked. "Improbable isn't impossible, Rose Tyler."


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time since Rose arrived, River had to go on a job. Rose had been on a few, merely the ones that seemed easy and boring, so she definitely wanted to join them on this one. It was risky and huge, as the payoff could kept their boat running for months to come. Simon argued that they couldn't take River, but he knew that he always lost that fight since she destroyed a room of Reavers on her own at the age of seventeen.

So, Rose hovered in the cargo bay to bid River a temporary farewell. "Come back with all your parts."

"Will be fine. This is child's play for River. You're captain of this vessel now."

"Captain Suspenders left Kaylee in charge."

"She'll listen to you. Not captain material," River gave her a hug that lasted longer than a friendly embrace, and her lips brushed Rose's ear. "Captain Bad Wolf is."

Rose ignored the fireflies in her chest. She hadn't eliminated that word from her mind yet, so she made a mental note to stop _fireflies_ whenever thinking of River _._ Effective immediately. A smile still crossed her face as she pulled back to look at those brown eyes.

"Don't get put on a stake again either."

"Promise. Be back before you know it."

River pecked Rose on the cheek, and the former time traveler got moths fluttering in her chest. _I have to forget anything with wings,_ Rose grumbled in her head. Yet, as she watched the crew leave the cargo bay for their job, she felt hornets in her gut. If River came back with as much as a scratch, she would be beside herself.

"Hey," Kaylee's voice startled her. "Wanna help me with the engine?"

"Yeah," she figured that a distraction was welcome. "Be right up."

After slipping into an old sweater from Simon and pulling her hair back, she was ready for grease and a nip of engine wine. After an hour of just sitting in the hammock and gossiping about things like who didn't clean the dishes well enough and the activities that took place on their last pit stop, they finally got to work. Kaylee wasn't done talking. Unsurprisingly.

"You said you were trying to get back to a fella," she hummed. Rose had yet to provide details to anyone other than River. "Who was he?"

"The Doctor."

"A doctor? Well, we got something else in common. Wrench."

She passed the wrench. "No, he wasn't a doctor. That was his name. The Doctor."

"Funny name."

"He wasn't human."

"What?"

"He was an alien. We have aliens in my reality. But, he looked like a human. He acted like one. Sometimes. He had two hearts."

Kaylee found this strange yet fascinating all at once. "What'd he look like?"

"Tall. Slender. Great hair. Really great hair. Short and brown. Big brown eyes. Handsome face. Always in a suit. With trainers, though. Well, that was his second body."

"…second body?"

"They can do this thing called regeneration. Instead of dying, they get a new body. His first one was broad. In a leather jacket and a jumper. He had really short black hair. Huge ears and a huge nose. Blue eyes. He was a bit different. Harder. Sort of damaged when I found him. Well, when he found me…"

Her emotions were bubbling, so Kaylee gave her shoulders a hug. "I'm sorry, Rose. How long has it been?"

"Three years now. I still miss him."

"You loved him a ton, huh?"

"Yeah. I did," she stopped herself. _Did?_ Past tense? "I mean, I do. I still do."

"What was he like?"

"Brilliant. He's the smartest man I've ever met. I couldn't follow half of what he said. I swear that he talked ninety miles an hour. That was a nightmare when he was trying to explain something to a girl from Earth. We'd work it out eventually, though. Sometimes afterI'd already done the opposite of what he said. That's usually when we'd have to run for our lives. We did that constantly. He had to find trouble or he'd be bored out of his mind. It was impossible to get him to slow it down for more than five seconds. He brought _hyperactive_ to a whole other level."

"Sounds like you had your hands full. Hold this."

Rose held onto a bundle of wires and hoped that she wouldn't get electrocuted. "I did. I had to practically babysit the man. Of course I didn't mind it. I loved every second that I was with him. He could be so charming. I loved his sense of humor. Kind of random. A bit weird. Very weird. His head was in a completely different place than everybody else in that reality."

"So, how long did you two go out?"

"We didn't really date or anything. We traveled together for a couple years."

"You mean, you and this doctor were never a thing?"

"Not exactly, no. I loved," she stopped. "I _love_ him and I think that he loved me too. We just didn't take it there."

"Why not?"

"He's thick," she saw the confused look on Kaylee's face and remembered that River was the only one privy to her lingo. "He was oblivious to humans and human relationships sometimes. I mean, he got it, but he still wasn't human. He wasn't good about sharing emotions and understanding emotions and _acknowledging_ emotions. It was hard for him. He could do it. But, sometimes…he just wouldn't."

"That must of been hard.Hold onto that tighter. Let me know if the wires give you a little jolt."

Rose sent a glance. "You sure this is safe?"

"You should be fine."

"Should be? I _should_ be? Maybe I should have gone on the job with everybody else. It could have been safer than helping you."

They laughed at Rose's lighthearted words, but Kaylee had a serious look on her face. "It's safer in here, though. That job ain't something to play about with. We dealt with them before and the Cap'in came back all sorts of banged up."

 _River._ River was on that job. River had to be in danger. Rose pushed away her anxiety.

"Anyhow," Kaylee's voice got her attention. "I know that we don't have aliens around here or any of that, but are you liking it okay?"

"Well, yeah. Yeah, it's been all right. Serenity is quite the ship."

"I love my girl," Kaylee patted the engine with a fond smile. "Speaking of that, you and River—"

"What?"

How did Kaylee leap from _I love my girl_ to _you and River_? Now, Rose's anxiety was back and gnawing at her bit by bit. Rose's startled mind forgot that her hand was on the wires, so she received a tiny shock and nervously stepped away from the engine.

Kaylee glanced at the small red mark on her palm and smiled. "Careful there, sweetie. Wires ain't so friendly. I was saying that you and River should have some flying lessons. You've got the engine down, all the smuggling nooks and the like, and Simon's taught you enough Chinese that you can read most of the screens now. It'd be shiny if you could fly our girl here. And, the more you know, the more the Captain has to keep you around."

"Oh, flying lessons," Rose laughed in a strangled sort of way.

"What'd you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing. Just. You know. About me and River. Being mates. Or whatever."

Smooth cover, Rose. Very smooth.

"Aw, that is true, though. You and River are so sweet together. It's nice to see that she's got a friend like you. You took to her quick, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Pretty much right when we met."

"Just a spark, huh?"

 _Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies—_

"Something like that."

"That's great 'cause she's, you know, different."

"That's my favorite thing about her. I'm used to being around different people. The Doctor wasn't exactly normal, you know."

"Bet that's why you get River so much. Funny how that goes."

"How what goes?"

"Well, I mean you're dropped in some far-off place. You've ran around with this Doctor for years, and he's really smart and different. Then, the first person you meet here is River. Who's a genius psychic assassin that nobody on this boat—or I've met—can understand. But, you get her right away. And she gets you. It's like the Doctor was training you to understand people like him. Like River."

Rose paused. She hadn't thought of it that way, and it unnerved her that it almost made sense. It did make sense. She didn't want it to make sense. Rose Tyler knew a thing or two about fixed points in time, so she knew that some things were meant to happen. There was no avoiding them. She also knew that the TARDIS took them to where they were supposed to be, not necessarily where they wanted to go. Maybe a certain reality jumping watch had a similar talent…

"Rose," Kaylee must have said her name more than once already. "Can I get the engine wine?"

She picked up the jug and took a hefty swig before passing it. "Here."

"I like how you are," Kaylee giggled. "Most of us do."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course! They just won't say it. Cap'in doesn't count. River's probably working on him. Trying to get him to stop being such a crotchety old man. Trust me when I say that she'll get through to him. She always does. I mean, she usually gets what she wants somehow."

"And, it's for the best," Rose mumbled and held out her hand. "Can I have some more of that wine?"

Kaylee smirked and allowed Rose another swig. She didn't feel too much of a buzz, but she didn't feel much of anything except agitation. She thought about what Kaylee said, what Simon said, what the Captain said, what Jayne said, what her own mind said…

"What time is it?" Kaylee asked.

Rose checked and saw why Kaylee asked. "They should have been back from their job by now."

"I thought so. How late are they?"

"An hour," Rose darted through the ship to the bridge, officially taking over the role of Captain Bad Wolf. She had to contact them. "Captain, you out there?"

Static.

"Zoe, can you read me?"

More static.

"Jayne, is your filthy mouth working?"

Static.

Rose had saved this attempt for last, as she feared the answer. "Rivy?"

More static—

Wait, wait, _wait._ Something. There was something. Rose listened closely and hear shouting voices, a scream or two, and several gunshots. It sounded like someone was trying to contact her.

"This is Rose. Who's out there?"

"We're comin' back," Mal's breathless voice answered. "Get Simon ready. We've got injured folk."

"Who?" Rose panicked. "Mal, who's hurt?"

The line was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose ran. She ran like she did when she had angry aliens chasing her and a Time Lord at her side. She ran like her life was in jeopardy. In a way, she felt like it was. She couldn't imagine Serenity without River. She couldn't imagine much without her.

"Simon!" she shouted as her boots skidded into the cargo bay.

By now, Simon knew that tone of voice. He grabbed the essential tools just in case someone couldn't make it to the infirmary. Rose had already lowered the ramp and her breath tripled in speed. It couldn't be River. It just couldn't.

She could see Mal and Jayne rushing towards the ship. It seemed that the Captain was covered in scratches, and he was partially dragging the mercenary across the ground. Simon ran to help them inside. Rose still couldn't see Zoe or River, but it was obvious that Jayne had been hit.

"Rose, help the Captain take Jayne into the infirmary."

Clearly, she would rather stay and have Simon deal with Jayne. But, he had to be in the cargo bay if the others needed immediate medical attention. Rose couldn't think of an excuse to stay other than _I'm waiting here until your beautiful sister gets back._ So, she reluctantly followed Simon's orders.

Mal and Rose had to haul Jayne to the infirmary and lift him onto the table. Jayne was conscious, albeit a hazy sort of state. Mal leaned over him and studied the holes in his shoulder and leg. "Jayne, you good?"

"Hey," Jayne tugged at Rose's sleeve. "How abouts you make a dying man happy and—"

"He's going to be just fine," Rose commented and plucked his hand from her elbow.

The second she was freed from Jayne's advances, she ran back to the cargo bay to find Simon examining a nasty gash on Zoe's leg. It was too close to an artery for comfort, so he gave it a quick bandage and ran for the infirmary. He was in full doctor-mode, so it hadn't crossed his mind just yet that River still wasn't back.

It was the first thing in Rose's head.

"River?" she breathlessly called to Zoe.

Zoe looked around. "She was right behind us."

"Was she hurt?"

She nodded her head at Rose's question. "She had a knife thrown at her. I think that it took, but I'm not sure where."

" _Gorramit_ ," Rose had subconsciously picked up the phrase. "I'm going out there."

"Don't even think about it," Zoe sternly snapped. "They were close. It's just a matter of time before they get here."

"We aren't leaving River."

"I never said that we were. She'll get here. We can't have another person down."

Rose being Rose, she didn't listen. She stole Zoe's gun and darted into the open. She looked around for River, but she still didn't see her. She did see a force of horses and angry cowboys getting closer and closer. Panic set. This could not be happening…

She was in the middle of preparing the gun when a noise startled her.

"Zoe is _not_ happy with you."

Flipping about, Rose finally saw River Tam wandering towards her from the back of the ship. She had a large bag in one hand and a bloody sword in the other. There was blood all over her, but Rose couldn't tell if it were hers or from the fight. Rose went straight to her and embraced her like she might break a rib or two. River pulled back and pointed to the oncoming herd of bad guys.

"Time to go."

Rose took the heavy bag and helped River into the cargo bay. The second that they entered, Mal closed the ramp and ran to pilot the ship. They felt the ship take off in record time, and then Rose forced River to sit down on the couch. She was terrified to see exactly what they did to her.

"Scrapes and bruises," River assured her. "Just a knife wound in the shoulder. Doesn't need stitches."

Rose still looked her over and placed a fraught hand on River's neck. "You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Came back with all my parts. No stakes involved either."

That brought a relieved laugh from Rose's lips. "Good. Why did you take so long? You gave me a heart attack."

"Had to go back," she gestured to the bag. "For our pay."

"No more playing the hero. Seriously. If something had happened…"

"It didn't."

They smiled at one another and River patted the spot beside her. Rose sat down at River's hip and smirked when River's temple went to her shoulder. Without even questioning motives or meanings, Rose wrapped her arm around River's shoulders. Her chin went to the top of River's head, and River held onto the soft fabric of Rose's sweater.

"Report?" Mal asked upon reaching the area. He looked at the women and was about to say something, but he spotted their pay on the floor. "River, did you go back for that?"

"Yes, Captain. It's all there."

"You're my favorite person right now, li'l albatross."

"Always am."

He left Rose and River alone. Everybody left them alone, save Simon who gave River a quick examination. She was indeed fine. She was better than fine. She was in Rose's arms.

… … … …

"Try," River instructed.

Rose shook her head. "I'm not ready."

"You are. Trust me. I'll be in the copilot's seat. Ready. A safety net."

For three weeks, River had given Rose flying lessons. It was truly Kaylee's idea, and River was a bit peeved that she hadn't thought of it first. Rose and River were more than happy to have an excuse to be alone—and quite uninterrupted.

"Shake a leg," River playfully nudged her.

"All right. You've got my back," she realized that it wasn't a question but rather a statement of the obvious.

River nodded and carefully trailed her fingers through Rose's hair. Rose had run out of metaphors and similes for things that flutter, so she had switched to feelings of warmth. It was steam that filled her chest like a teakettle, ready to pop through her ears like in the cartoons. She tried to pretend that she didn't notice.

Shakily, she took control of the ship and it only rocked a tad. Rose Tyler had officially learned how to fly a firefly class ship. She beamed with pride. "I'm actually doing this."

"You are."

"You're not doing anything over there?"

River held up her hands and wiggled them along with her bare toes. "Back to autopilot. Getting late. Night cycle starts soon."

Autopilot was activated and River took Rose by the wrist. Rose felt lightning in her spine and webbed their fingers together. They said goodnight to a few crew members in the kitchen and retreated to their respective bedrooms. Their goodnight was not said with words. It was said with light and innocent physical contact. It made Rose restless in any case.

The nightmares in Rose's sleep had lessened in frequency and intensity, but she often woke up from too much coffee or creaking sounds in the ship. That night, she was kept awake by quizzing herself on piloting maneuvers. Eventually, she decided that she couldn't fall back asleep. Instead, she thought that she'd check on River. Maybe she would be awake and they could have tea until their eyelids were too heavy to remain open.

River's door was open, so she had to be awake somewhere. Rose assumed that she would be in the kitchen or on the bridge, yet she was in neither one. She wasn't sure why she was so determined to find her, but she was dead-set on seeing that stunning reader. And, she did find someone in the cargo bay.

It was River Tam, and she was dancing alone. There was no music, but her motions were in perfect time. Rose watched the elegant girl from the catwalk. She was talented, something almost majestic, certainly something beautiful…

River paused and looked up. "Rose."

"Don't stop on my account."

"Come down. Know a dance for two."

There was a second of indecisiveness, yet Rose went to her. River put an arm around Rose's waist and took her hand. Rose put a hand on River's shoulder just like in fancy dances. This was hardly an upscale ballroom, but it was where they met. That made it more special than any other place.

River brought her closer. "I lead. Just follow."

"Any music on this ship?"

"In my head. Dance," she started the dance and softly hummed. It was a familiar song to Rose, but she couldn't place it. River didn't tell her. "Hum, hum, hum…"

"You're quite the dancer," Rose lightheartedly commented.

"So are you. Hush. Listen. You'll hear it."

Rose listened and could almost feel the music. It was a slow dance, indolent and smooth, and Rose desperately kept her eyes closed. The reader had the kind of soft glance that could put a murmur in anybody's heart. She had already developed the murmur several months ago when she stared at the black by River Tam's side.

Spending so much time alone, fearing that River was lost, every second they spent together—it was getting harder and harder to ignore the gentle murmurs in their hearts.

Finally, Rose had to open her eyes. She was getting too dizzy to keep them closed, but the dizziness failed to cease when she saw River's face. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her nerves were frayed.

However, the gentle moment led Rose's eyes to the long scar on River's forehead. She didn't like to think how she got it, and she had the urge to trace it with her fingertips. And, she did. Her fingers steadily moved across River's cool skin and stopped to rest on her cheek. She noted that River was clearly impacted by the contact just as she impacted by causing it.

The dance stopped. Their bodies remained close. Rose timidly moved her chin a bit closer to River's, and River closed the distance. Their mouths tenderly met for a kiss. River held onto her shoulders and Rose pulled her into a deeper kiss by the neck. There was no way to describe it other than _perfect._

Rose abruptly realized what she was doing. She was _kissing_ River. Her best mate. And, well, a _her._ She untangled herself and took a lasting glance at River. Their eyes locked and Rose promptly rushed to the safety of her room without a word. The door shut tightly and she sat on her bed in shock.

"That didn't just happen," she muttered to herself.

River stood in the same place where Rose left her, and a single tear trickled off her chin. "But, it did."


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Rose almost did not go to breakfast. She wasn't sure if she could handle being in the same room as River, and she certainly couldn't handle the crew's prying eyes. They'd surely notice that they were acting odd. Rose was an absolute disaster, in emotion and appearance, and she was barely holding it together.

 _We kissed,_ Rose panicked each time she thought it. _We danced and we kissed and I didn't stop it and I didn't want to stop it and why didn't I stop it…_

Couldn't be that she felt something. That couldn't be right. There was the Doctor. The Doctor was the one she…and she wasn't a… _but that kiss…_

Her empty stomach disrupted her mind chatter and she took a slow breath. She was late anyway, so maybe River had already eaten and left to pilot the ship. If she hadn't, well, Rose didn't know what she would do. More importantly, she wasn't sure what River would do. Or what they would _want_ to do.

Skittishly, she crept towards the kitchen a peered around the doorway. Grouchy Jayne, sleepy Simon, and bubbly Kaylee were in sight. But, no River. All right. No River. She could do this. She cautiously entered as if she were entering a bear cave. Confidence built when she still didn't see that gorgeous pilot.

Then, River appeared from behind the kitchen counter. Apparently, she was going through the drawers for a clean mug. Rose stopped in her tracks. River looked at her and Rose quickly looked away. She saw a basket of stale rolls and went for it.

"Mornin' Rose!" Kaylee grinned with a shove into Simon's groggy shoulder. "Rose is up, Simon. Here we thought you'd miss breakfast."

"It ain't like she's missing some big party," Jayne grunted and waved with a spoon of protein mush. "I'd give you a party, if'n you're up for it."

Rose inhaled the roll and forced a smile. "I've got to put a few things in the wash."

"I thought that you had done that yesterday," Simon commented. "We're doing our clothes today."

"Oh. I did. I forgot about that. Well, I should go…" she tried to think of a reason. It came out in a clumsy mutter. "Clean my room."

She started for the door and River swiftly stepped in front of her. Their feet were merely inches apart, but Rose couldn't bring herself to retreat. River held out a mug with a small voice. "Tea."

Rose had a vision of kissing River so hard that the mug was sent crashing to the floor. So, naturally, she panicked yet again and kept moving. "Thanks, but I have to get cleaning and all that."

River watched her go and somberly set the mug by an empty spot of the table. "Zoe will be here. Give it to her."

"Everything all right, mei mei?" Simon tenderly asked.

She didn't answer him. She completely understood why Rose would react in such a way, but of course she hated every second of it. Ancient wounds in her mind had resurfaced, and she recounted the events that led to her last relapse. She pulled it together then, only getting stronger from the experience, yet she promised herself that she would never have a breakdown from a broken heart. Not again.

That was a promise that she intended to keep, yet she didn't plan on another heartache. She planned on Rose Tyler. As hurt as River was in the moment, she knew that her plans never failed.

… … … … …

Rose did not have to clean her room, quite evidently, but it was an excuse to stay there for a long while. No matter how she looked at the situation, it always boiled down to one thing: it can't. It can't be that they kissed, it can't be that she would have any feelings for River, it can't be that River got under her skin, it can't be that they could ever be more than mates.

Can't. Be. Just can't. Because. Well. _Because._

The plan was simple. Rose would stay in her room until she figured out what to do and convinced herself that nothing really happened. This was problematic given that she hadn't any idea how long it could take to understand the situation, and no matter what she couldn't get River's touch out of her mind. Yet, consequences. That's what plagued her the most. What if it meant something? What if it didn't mean something? What if it _were_ something?

But, her plan wasn't going to work anyway. Malcolm Reynolds opened her door without as much as a knock.

"Blondie."

"Captain Suspenders?" she grimaced. This wasn't the day to mess with her.

"We're about to go through some rough space. I need a copilot up there with River."

"You do it."

"I'm busy."

"With what exactly?"

"Captainy things."

"Then Zoe could do it."

"She's busy."

"With?"

"First matey things."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I said so. 'Sides, River would probably want _you_ anyway."

Rose hid her blush fairly well. "I'd rather not."

"Why? River—"

"I have a headache."

"It's either go up there or clean the septic tank. No crew of mine is sitting on their laurels today. Got to be doing something."

"If I don't?"

"I might accidentally forget you on a job. Someplace in the middle of nowhere. You'll get back, but it'll be one hell of a walk."

With that, he left in a smug sort of way. He just wanted to pick on her since he was bored, and he still didn't like her. She didn't like him either. In that moment, she _hated_ him. Oh, how she _loathed_ him.

For a second, she considered septic duty. However, she didn't want to ruin her clean clothes and take an hour long shower to feel sanitary again. She forced herself to leave the comfort of her room and scale the steps. Although she gave herself a pep talk and swore that she'd be calm and collected, she couldn't go past Kaylee and Simon's bunk.

"You can do this," she uttered to herself. "You've taken down Daleks, Cybermen, werewolves…can't be so hard to go in there."

It took almost five minutes to actually work up the nerve to reach the bridge.

She knocked on the entryway and waited for River to say something. She only saw the top of River's head and instantly knew that River wasn't going to answer. She was more than scared to know what River was feeling, as she couldn't even deal with what she was feeling. Those feelings were far more intense than she could have ever imagined.

"Mal sent me up here to be the copilot," Rose awkwardly edged to the opposite seat. "Something about rough space."

"That is correct," River robotically confirmed as she stared straight ahead.

"All right. What do you need me to do?"

"I can handle it."

"The Captain threatened me with septic duty and desertion. There has to be something."

"Can handle it. Captain underestimates my piloting capabilities."

"Well, can I stay up here, then? I don't want him to catch me 'sitting on my laurels' today."

"If you want."

"But, would you mind?"

"Irrelevant."

"What's that mean?"

"My feelings on the matter are irrelevant."

They weren't talking about the bridge anymore. Rose hadn't any idea what to say. One half of her brain wanted to run as far away from her emotions as possible. The other half wanted to accept that she dreamt of holding onto River every second of every day. She wanted to kick herself for being so bloody confused about everything. It was only making matters worse.

So, she thought it best to get out of there before either of them could get hurt. More than they already were, at least.

However, River got to her feet before Rose could leave her seat. Rose played the oncoming scenario in her head. An argument would begin, both women would be destroyed, they'd both leave in tears, and her world would dissolve before her very eyes.

Well, she was wrong. What happened felt much, much worse.

River gracefully stepped forward and stood over Rose. Rose held eye contact for only a second before staring at the floor, yet River's soft fingertips tilted her face upward. She felt her judgement clouding with the expression on River's face. Again, she had thoughts of kissing the reader until their lips were bruised.

Gently, River's forehead rested on Rose's and their noses barely touched. Her hands went to Rose's face, and Rose shakily held onto that gossamer wrist. Her heart was pounding as River's mouth touched her lips with a whisper.

"Can't pretend it didn't happen."

River lingered for a moment to see if Rose would pull her into a kiss. Instead, Rose had to go. She pushed by River with a lasting and pained glance, and then she marched straight to her room. She couldn't be still. She had to pace back and forth and back and forth. If she weren't a mess before, she certainly was now.

Nothing made sense. _She_ didn't make sense. The Doctor was her love, her world, her everything. She never questioned it. Never questioned whether or not she was interested in women. Never questioned jumping into a relationship. Everything was a gigantic question mark now. River had completely turned her world upside-down and flipped it backwards.

And, she wanted it that way. How could she want it that way? She couldn't believe that she wanted it that way. But, she did. Her throat gulped. Did she really…for River?

Yes _. Oh dear time-machine-in-a-blue-box_ , _she did._

Any level-headed person may consider the situation as being rather simple. Two people, both single, romantic feelings, mutual attraction, fit wonderfully together, no apparent obstructions, clearly both parties happy to engage in a _very friendly_ manner—a relationship would generally be considered a natural progression. However, Rose Tyler was _not_ feeling level-headed.

She was feeling terrified. Absolutely and utterly terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day was no less awkward. They didn't sit near each other at meals, and they didn't speak a word to one another. Rose asked Simon for an extra lesson in Chinese, and she asked Kaylee to review the engine with her just to avoid River. She was already somewhat apt in Chinese and Kaylee had showed her the same parts before. It was still better to review what she knew than focus on everything that she didn't.

They landed on a planet that evening, though it was the afternoon on the surface. Supplies were needed, and someone had to stay with the ship. Rose put her eager hand in the air. "I'll stay. You all go ahead. I'll take good care of her."

"Shiny," Mal nodded. "If you steal or break my ship, I'll get you and leave you with Jayne. Alone. All night."

Rose was too exhausted for a snappy retort, and she was too exhausted to hear Jayne talking about the easiest ways to sabotage the ship. Everyone, including River, left for town. Rose gladly rested on the couch outside of the infirmary. Finally, she had some space and time to think things through without distractions. And, she needed to figure something out. She couldn't keep doing this to River.

Before any serious thought could be had, she heard something rattle in the cargo bay. She stood and stealthily grabbed her gun from her room. With extreme caution, she edged into the cargo bay and drew her weapon on the intruder. It wasn't an intruder. It was River.

 _Of course_ , Rose thought. _That's how this sort of thing always goes._

"You scared me half to death," Rose set aside the gun with a steadying breath. "You're too quiet, you know that? Didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry. Forgot something."

"Did you?"

She nodded and started to walk towards her room. Rose wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the words. River reappeared with a sweater and started to leave as quickly as she came. But, Rose couldn't help noticing that River's hair was snared between holes in the sweater, which would certainly be uncomfortable at some point. So, Rose figured that she'd remedy that.

It wasn't because she didn't want River to go yet, and it wasn't because she wanted to be close to River either. Oh no. No, not at all…

"Hold on."

Neatly, she readjusted the sweater and smoothed the wrinkles in the shoulders. River had that look again, and Rose had that feeling again. She held onto River's shoulder and lowered her voice. "Rivy, I…"

She didn't know how that sentence was supposed to end. River did. She tugged Rose into a kiss that Rose readily returned. They had the entire ship to themselves and were going to exploit that privacy. This one lasted longer than their first kiss, and it was far more intense. When they finally split apart, River kept a firm hold on Rose. She wasn't running from this. Not this time.

"Why did you kiss me?" River quietly began.

" _You_ kissed me."

" _You_ kissed back."

" _You_ still kissed me _first_."

" _You_ still _wanted_ to kiss me."

"I…" she stopped and couldn't deny it.

"You have feelings for me."

She couldn't deny that either. "Maybe. But, River, we're mates. We're best mates—"

"Inaccurate. More than that. Have been."

"We only kissed a few days ago."

"Don't have to have contact to be more than friends. You know this."

"But, I'm not…"

"Hearts do what hearts do. I'm in your heart."

"River—"

"You know how you feel. What you want. Just don't want to believe it."

"What about you, then?" Rose felt that she had to turn the tables. "What is it you feel?"

River guided Rose's hand to rest over her heart. "You."

Why did she have to be so smooth? It took Rose a moment to recover, and she internally darted the opposite way.

"I'm in love with the Doctor, River. I traveled all this way for him."

"No. You traveled all this way because you weren't meant for your reality. Need exploration. Excitement. Life among the stars. Adventure. The things you had in your old life. Been years since the Doctor."

"That doesn't mean that I've stopped loving him."

"Never said that you did. Love lasts, Rose Tyler. It lasts, but we still move on. He's in your heart too. Always will be. You moved past him. You moved past him long ago. Held onto the memories to escape the inadequate life that you were forced to live. He wants you to go on. To live on. He wants your happiness. Don't hide behind his ghost to run from yourself."

"It's not that simple."

"You don't want to feel pain again."

"What?"

"If you believe that you love him, you won't get too close. You won't let anybody else hurt you like he did. Like the Void did. Won't have to lose anything new if you dwell on what's lost. That's what this is about. Nothing else."

Overcome by emotion, Rose freed herself from River's grasp with tears in her eyes. "I can't. I just…I can't do it."

"Tell me why."

"I really can't."

"Why?"

"Because. Because…I don't know. I'm not that way, River. And, I can't lose you. You're basically all I've got here—"

"Risk losing me either way.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rivy. I'm too turned about right now."

"You _are_ hurting me. By running."

"What if I wake up sometime down the road and realize that I'm not…or I still want the Doctor? What if I just stay this confused and mess up everything? What then?"

"We'd have tried."

"And been broken even worse than this. I'm sorry," she reached the doorway and made herself finally admit it. "I like you so much. I do. It's not that I don't…"

 _Want to be with you._ River heard it in Rose's head as Rose retreated from the cargo bay. Tears burned her eyes as she went into her room, and River remained on the ship for a second to allow herself several tears of her own. Then, she had to join the others in town. Rose was truly alone on Serenity, and the isolation began to set.

River was right. Rose did know what she wanted. _River_. She figured out that these feelings were not something new, yet they had been clouded with complications. The Doctor, her past, her orientation—and maybe River was right again. Maybe those things weren't an issue at all.

As Rose mentally listed her justifications for making a mess in that cargo bay, she seemed to discredit her reasoning with every passing thought. It made her feel like an idiot for begin so resistant, but somehow she went to pieces every time she thought about being with River.

To her, life with the Doctor was like a dream. Life with River was painfully, perfectly real. So real. Such powerful realism creates the best of relationships, the ones that almost have a pulse and breath of their own. She could feel their heartbeats pounding in real time, and she could imagine them sputtering to an end. It meant too much. _She_ meant too much.

Rose pulled a fraught hand across her forehead as it sunk into her mind. She wasn't resisting the thought of being with River. She was resisting the thought of being left on another beach somewhere, watching River's face fade into another world. This was not meant as a literal prediction, but the metaphor was sound. She never wanted to feel such agony again. And, somehow, she knew that it would feel even worse if it were River burning up a sun to say goodbye.

She had no idea why she was convinced that a relationship would lead to such a horrific end, other than the fact that it's easier to expect the worst than to be caught off-guard. That's the thing about relationships. Never knowing what could happen, when, why, how. Never knowing what may change or end. Never knowing just how much someone means until they've gone…

The plucky Bad Wolf was afraid to fall in love again, Rose realized. Especially with someone as extraordinary River Tam.

In town, River caught wind of Rose's stray thoughts and cringed.

"River?" Kaylee asked. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

She put on her brave face like false smiles could cure heartache. "Fine."

"You sure?"

No. Not at all. She was ninety-nine percent positive that she was in love with Rose Tyler, and one percent positive that she might be _hopelessly_ in love with her. Yet, there was nothing that she could do. It was out of her hands just like Rose was out of her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Upon returning to the ship, everyone went their separate ways. They had somewhere to be, so the ship left the planet as quickly as it came. The night cycle had begun and all of the crew retired to their bunks. Rose couldn't get any rest, as she had an overwhelming urge to talk to River. She wasn't sure why or what good could come of it, but she just wanted to see her. Maybe try to explain why she was acting like she was.

However, River did not answer her knock. She was in the room, which Rose knew, but she couldn't face Rose. She was too busy trying to maintain some semblance of stability and fall into a peaceful sleep. Now even more frazzled, Rose backed off and went directly to the engine room for that powerful wine. Getting drunk seemed like a good idea at the time.

Somewhere between her second glass and her third, Zoe wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. She raised an eyebrow at Rose's behavior. "Drinking alone isn't a good idea."

"Then, take a seat. There's enough to go 'round."

Zoe sat across from her since wine did sound appealing. Rose poured her a drink and she carefully studied the newest member of the crew. "Something wrong?"

"What? Wrong? What gave you that idea?"

"You're hitting it pretty hard over there."

"Oh, well, I've spent time in the pubs."

"Pubs," she wasn't sure if she knew that word or not. "From looks of it, you spent _a lot_ of time there."

Silence fell and Zoe's curious eyes finally wore her down, along with the pouring of her fourth cup. "So. You know, I traveled with this man. Alien man. Very attractive. Just brilliant. All the way 'round. We had this life together. Such a fantastic life. Always getting in trouble. You know how that is."

Zoe was entertained by Rose's accented slur, so she could only hum to keep her amusement hidden.

"And, I loved him. I really, really loved him. Most I ever loved anyone. And then. Just. _Wham._ Lost him. Just like that. Worst pain I've ever felt. Ever. Seriously thought that I'd die. Didn't think I could go on. I tried. I did. But life. It was so bloody boring. So, I wanted back. I wanted him. Landed on this place," Rose patted the table and took another sip. "It's all so weird here. And, there's this…person. This person that I really, really like."

Zoe smirked as Rose took another swig.

"Really, _really_ like. But, it's so hard. I mean. I loved that alien. _That gorram hair._ Just perfect. You shoulda seen it. Don't even know how he got it so great all the time. What was I saying? Oh. Yeah, so, I think my whole life— _whole_ —that this bloke is it. The one. You know what I mean? But, now? Now, I mean, I love him. I do. He was brilliant. But, this. It's so. I can't even describe it. It's just. Incredible. But. Can't seem to get with it. I was so confident before. I'd just go charging into things. No fear. Nothing. Not that it always worked out."

Zoe was actually going to say something, but Rose kept going.

"I'm so _scared._ Like. I can't move. My feet are just stuck. Glued right to this floor. Not really. But, you know that. Anyway, this person went and got in my head. I don't know anything anymore. I really, really, really like h… _this person._ And, I think that I feel. And I have feeled. For a long time. And. I know that. That I want. But, I know that I'd. Again. And I don't know if I should. I don't want to lose R… _this person._ Don't want to hurt like that. It'd be just terrible. Well bad. You know?"

Again, Zoe went to speak and Rose spoke through a splash of wine.

"But, it's so complicated. Or maybe I'm making it complicated. Do you make things complicated? I know that I have. I feel like that's kind of a girl thing. But, even _if._ If I got with it. Just went for it. I've been so horrible. A real nutter. Complete prat. I know that. I hurt Ri… _this person._ Bad. Real bad. I didn't mean to. I was just scared. I think I said that already. But, it's true. It's because I like h… _this person._ So much. Too much. Thought I'd hurt. And sh… _this person._ Would hurt too. But, that's what I'm doing, innit? Just hurtin' everybody. No thought. Selfish me. How can I even make up for that? Guess it doesn't matter. We lose everybody anyway."

Zoe confiscated the wine with an understanding smirk. "I follow you."

"Do you? That's a miracle."

"I know a thing or two about losing people. You don't forget them, but you find a way to go forward. There's a saying from the war. _If you can't walk, you crawl. If you can't crawl, you find someone who will carry you._ It means that you don't give up and you keep going. Keep flying. Even if you have to find someoneto help you go on."

"That's good," Rose nodded in approval. "But, what if you're afraid that you'll fall again?"

"You will. You can count on it. We just do the best we can. Everyone makes mistakes. It's what you do after them that matters. So, what made you brave enough to be with that man of yours?"

"Well, we weren't ever really together like that. I wanted to be. But, he wouldn't have gotten around to it. I don't think."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I think that he was scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing me. Hurting…" she stopped and understood. "Blimey, I'm doing the same thing."

"Pain is better than regret," Zoe patted her on the shoulder and slid the wine towards her. "Take it easy. Captain won't like it if you're hungover."

"Bit late for that. Thanks, Zoe. Really."

"Thanks for the wine."

Zoe went back to her bunk and Rose opted for the couch near the kitchen instead of taking the stairs. She blacked out in a matter of minutes. Once everyone else was awake, she woke to Mal standing over her with folded arms. The bright lights hurt her eyes and his expression cut right through her.

"Party hard last night, blondie?"

"You're just miffed that you weren't invited."

He huffed and went to the breakfast table. Rose pieced together her conversation with Zoe and all of the feelings that had rolled about her mind since she laid eyes on River. _Pain is better than regret_. She knew that she did have feelings for River, and she knew that the thought of being with River in itself was something that she couldn't deny. It was the fear that kept them apart.

But, should it? She saw herself with River in her head. Hands holding onto each other, heads resting on shoulders, slumber beside one another, sweet kisses, heated arguments, hard times—it was all there. And, she flustered at other thoughts in her mind, the sort of thoughts that a lady would never disclose.

Months now. That's how long they had known each other. That's how long they had to grower closer and fonder. Rose had felt something there at the start, butterflies or lightning or _something_ , but she never asked why. Somewhere, she knew the answer, and she did everything she could to ignore it.

Yet, she never doubted how right it felt to be beside River Tam. She still didn't. She only doubted herself. It was time to stop hiding. If she were going to be heartbroken again, she figured that River would always be worth every crack in her heart. She was worth everything.

It only took ages, bit of self-destruction, and a swift kick in the bum from Zoe to come to her senses. Hopefully, she could make up for being such a nightmare over the last few days. She couldn't have ruined things beyond repair. She couldn't have missed her chance. But, for all she knew, she could have done both. She hoped beyond hope that she would not be too late.

Only one way to find out. She had to find River.

But, River wasn't at the breakfast table. Rose tried to find her, yet it seemed that River was avoiding her. It was true. River knew where Rose would be, so she left before she got there. She had done her best to tune out Rose's thoughts, as they became too harmful to handle. Thus, she completely missed the conversation with Zoe and everything in Rose's somewhat hungover head.

After checking almost everywhere, Rose wandered the cargo bay. She saw a few of their smuggling nooks after jobs, so she checked those first. Though she considered calling River's name, she knew that she had to be thick to expect it to work. The reader was clearly avoiding her. Rose wasn't about to have that.

Once she searched every inch of the cargo bay, she discovered that River was not there. However, she paused outside of a door. It went to a shuttle, according to Kaylee's tour of the ship long ago. Rose never had a reason to check, and she wagered that River was counting on that.

River was seated in the pilot's chair of the shuttle when she felt Rose outside. There was nowhere to run, so she had to prepare herself for Rose's entrance. She chided herself for underestimating the reasoning capabilities of the pink and yellow woman, and she chided herself for believing that she could escape anything that she felt for Rose Tyler.

Speaking of Rose Tyler, she figured out how to open the doors and relaxed when the back of River's head was in view. That was the most exhausting game of hide and seek that Rose had played, and she certainly had never been this emotionally invested in the outcome since her pride was on the line in primary school.

Rose stood behind the pilot's chair and tried to figure out how to start the chat. She never thought that it could be so hard to piece thoughts and words and feelings together. She knew that it was hard, but this was insanity. Well, she figured that she was acting a bit insane lately. A lot insane. Completely mental. What fear can do to a person…

"Can I help you?" River politely asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," Rose cleared her throat and couldn't help counting the visible scars on River's body. It was a way to buy more time. She had to do this. She could. She was going to. In a second. One more. All right, just out with it. "I was wondering if…I mean, I'd like to talk. To you. Obviously. That's why I'm here."

"You'd like to be best mates again?"

Rose was surprised by this. "You don't know what I'm going to say?"

"Haven't been listening. Too damaging."

That hit like a slug to the chest. "Rivy, I wanted to say that. Well, I've been a complete muppet."

"Noted."

"I'm serious. I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't…I'd never want to hurt you and I know that I have and I wish I could take it back. Hop in the TARDIS and redo the whole thing."

"Can't damage timelines. Makes the world get eaten."

"All right. Forget the time travel bit. I want to make things right. I'll do whatever it takes to make it right. Really. I shouldn't have been like that. I am so, so sorry. I seriously hate myself for it. All of it."

"Also noted."

"You know, you aren't exactly making this easy."

"You're the one who said it wasn't."

"I said _simple_. Not _easy._ "

"Synonym."

"You're maddening, you know that? Here I am trying to say something and you won't listen."

"You didn't hear anything River said to you."

"Don't slip into third person on me, River Tam. I was listening. Not well, but I was listening."

River said nothing. Rose had enough. That was it. No more words. Just going to jump in with both feet. Go back to her days of charging into everything without hesitation. Bring out that Tyler tenacity. Thus, she rolled her eyes and stormed to the door. She slammed it shut and River glanced in her direction. Rose came closer with authority, and her arms went to River's shoulders.

 _Rose_ was the one to kiss _River_.

But, River didn't allow it to loiter. She wasn't sure of Rose's intentions, and she wanted to hear them from Rose herself. Not Rose's mind. And, she was going to. Rose Tyler was wound up and ready to roll.

"Now that I have your attention, I've got to tell you something. You and me. That's what I want. Which I should have figured out. Before now. Way, _way_ before now. I'll seriously have a nervous breakdown if I keep trying to ignore it, and…I just can't get you out of my head. At all. For any reason. I've acted like an idiot and I am so sorry about that. I just. Things were terrifying. Because you mean so much. Everything, really. It's not an excuse or anything. Just an explanation for my rotten behavior. So. There it is."

River still said nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

River gradually left her seat so that her bare toes were against Rose's boots. Her eyes searched Rose's broken gaze and stiff shoulders. Her fingers rested on the nape of Rose's neck and slowly slid around her skin. She shivered when River's fingers reached her throat and peeled away from her one by one.

This was torture. Either they were going to be together or they weren't. That's all Rose needed to know. Yes or no. Not maybe. Not please ask again later. Not open a few fortune cookies, flip a coin, or send a letter to a relationship columnist. _Yes or no?_

Roughly, River yanked Rose closer by the shirt. Their mouths collided as if it were the final kiss in all of humanity. Rose could feel River's smile and knew that she was smiling too. She tucked River against her and delicately led a hand across her spine. River purposely mussed Rose's hair as a sort of symbol that Rose Tyler was officially _here_.

Lungs do require oxygen, so they reluctantly took a step back. Their grasp kept one another in place, and River left a tender kiss on Rose's forehead. It felt just perfect, as Rose's guarded emotions were gradually breaking free piece by piece.

"So," Rose cleared her throat. "You and me."

"Confirmed."

Rose laughed and enveloped her in a wholehearted embrace. "Are we all right?"

"You were extremely daft."

"I know. Gorram crazy."

"Hoped you'd be sane again. Glad you are."

"I wouldn't go that far."

They laughed and River gave a small smile. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"I can feel you. Makes everything right. Better than right. Just had to get used to the idea of us."

"How long did it take you to get used to the idea of us?"

"Before we met. In my dreams."

"Now I really feel like I was behind."

"You were," River gave a teasing glance. "But, you're here now."

"Sorry for making you wait so long."

"Worth it."

They could finally hold onto one another without blurred lines or confusion, and it felt like this reality was falling into place. So, they stayed in their spot and held onto each other for a long while. Rose had a wide smile, as she genuinely felt like she was home. She thought for a lingering moment and then wickedly grinned into River's shoulder.

"I've got an idea," she murmured. "Can we take this shuttle for a bit of fun?"

"A joyride?" River curiously hummed.

"Yeah."

"Captain would be very angry."

"Let him get his suspenders in a bunch. It'll be short. Just you and me and the stars."

"We're going to be a dangerous combination, Rose Tyler."

"That's the way I like it. You fly. I'll distract you."

River smirked and got on the intercom. "River and Rose are departing on Bad Wolf's Albatross 1. Return in precisely ten minutes."

"What?" Mal shouted in return as they departed the ship. "Hey, you two! Get back here! Gorramit, what are you doing up there?"

Rose giggled and hugged River from behind. "Would you tell me the names of the stars?"

"That one is called Cardiff."

"Ha-ha. Stop messing with me, Rivy."

"You're in for a world of trouble. Get used to it."

Exactly ten minutes and naming many stars later, the shuttle docked and Mal was waiting on the other side of the door. He put a finger in Rose's face with a glare. " _You_ are a bad influence on my pilot, blondie."

"Best influence to be, if you ask me."

"Don't go wasting fuel like that again, you understand me? You're taking over all cleaning duties for a month. I'm talking everything."

Rose smiled and patted him on the arm. "Yes, Captain."

"What?" he couldn't understand why she was so happy, and it was making him more than a mite jumpy.

River smiled behind Rose and patted him on the arm as well. "River will do all other chores, Captain."

"You're volunteering? You're actually volunteering?"

"Took a ten minute excursion. Very bad," River explained while Rose chuckled.

"C'mon, albatross. Teatime."

He was more than confused when they left in high spirits. Well, he needed to come up with better consequences. That's all he was concerned with as he retreated to his bunk. He thought about the situation and scowled, as their smiles didn't seem to make sense. Though he noticed Rose's crazy hair, he conjured that he wasn't privy to women's fashions. It couldn't mean anything more than that, in his mind.

After all, he did joke about the girls, but he never thought that it'd be the truth.

… … … …

One week was gone since their trip in the shuttle. Everyone noticed a change. The girls were _happy._ Sickeningly, annoyingly, _happy._ Kaylee was thrilled to have Rose and River so cheerful, as she finally had people as jolly as herself. Simon was equally pleased because his sister seemed to be on the upswing lately. He hadn't seen her this way since…

Oh. Dear. Buddha.

"Kaylee," Simon took her into the engine room to speak in private. "I think that I know why River and Rose are so happy."

"You do?"

"When was the last time that River smiled so much?"

Kaylee entirely understood. "You mean…?"

"What do you think?"

"Shiny! That's what I think. You had to ask? Well, what should we do?"

"Nothing. Just keep an eye on Jayne and the Captain. They have a way of saying the wrong things at the wrong time."

She squealed with excitement. "We'll keep 'em together, honey. Rose's in this for the long haul. No way she's leaving this boat."

"I hope you're right," Simon sighed. "After last time…"

"It'll be different, hubby. I know it," she pecked his cheek and thoughtfully looked at the engine. "They haven't said a thing yet. How long do you think they'll keep it quiet?"

"Knowing my sister's rather promiscuous nature, not long at all."

At that moment on the bridge, River had shut the door. Rose was in the pilot's chair and River was on her lap with her palms on Rose's face. Kissing and caressing were their new favorite activities, next to their conversations and dances and just being near each other, for they felt that they needed to make up for the months of tension.

Rose giggled while River playfully went after her ear with her teeth, but she stopped when she heard someone coming open to the door. River leapt upwards and leaned against the control panels just as Mal appeared.

"What in the special hell is going on here?"

"Flying practice," River explained with her serious face.

He folded his arms. "The door was closed."

"I had trouble focusing," Rose covered. "You know, all the stuff back there. I needed to be secluded on the bridge."

"I heard laughing," Mal continued.

River rolled her eyes. "When aren't we laughing, Captain?"

"Keep that door open," he used his captainy voice and noticed that Rose's ear was red and puffy. "Your ear? I don't want an ear infection spreading on this boat."

He was suspicious at the redness in their faces. Rose hoped that he didn't notice. "I had trouble with an earring."

"Huh, you don't really wear those…" he shook his head and started to leave. "Women and all their fancy clothes and whatsits."

They waited until he was gone to laugh. Rose took a deep breath. "That was close."

"Have to know eventually."

"Eventually," Rose wasn't ready to announce it yet. She was nervous about starting a relationship, which she was certain would become serious, and she could envision the crew meddling in their business. They needed time alone to truly gain their footing before anybody tried to shake anything up.

River nodded but gave a small sigh. "Won't take long for them to know. Never did."

" _Never did_?" Rose hadn't even thought of River's history. "So, you…"

"Had previous relationships? Of course."

"Right. And, they were…"

"With women."

"Ah. So you…"

"Swing that way, yes."

"How many did…"

"Difficult to achieve relationships given our nomadic and unlawful lifestyle, but several."

Rose did feel a little jealous. "What happened there? They weren't nomads?"

"Precisely. Only two notable interactions. First girl was a passenger. Stayed for two months. Liked her well enough. The other…" she averted her eyes. "The other rented shuttle 2. She was here for ten months, two weeks, four days, fifty-seven minutes, and twenty-nine seconds."

"Why'd she go?"

"Work took her to the Core. The inner planets. The _civilized_ planets. Found a ship that could take her there. She asked me to go with her. I couldn't. Serenity is home."

"It is," Rose smiled and carefully approached the next question. "When was this?"

"One year, eleven months, three weeks, two days, seventeen minutes, forty seconds."

Rose could tell that River felt the same way about this woman as Rose felt about the Doctor, so she changed the subject. "So, the crew knows that you're…"

"Yes. Even Jayne. His intellect is virtually nonexistent and thus does not perceive blatant facts and figures, yet he knew first."

"Seriously? How'd he know?"

"She was loud."

"Oh…so…"

"Seeing is believing."

Rose nodded and felt a flush on her neck. "Well then. We'll be quiet."

"Doubtful."

"Is it?" Rose laughed at River's suggestive wink. "On that note, why don't we put it on autopilot and play that thing in the cargo bay? The one where you try to throw the ball through that big old ring hanging from the ceiling."

"Try to keep up."

The pair left for the cargo bay and Zoe happened to be walking by on the catwalk. She observed them playing about and definitely flirting. The first mate already knew that something was going on after listening to Rose, but it seemed like Rose had finally gotten her act together. Zoe went into the kitchen where Simon and Kaylee were having a quick meal, and she motioned to the cargo bay.

"Rose and River?"

"More than likely," Simon verified.

"They're being really discreet about it," she sarcastically sniggered.

Kaylee took a bite of her protein mush with a shrug. "At least we haven't walked in on them like we did with River's ex. They were in the pantry, weren't they?"

"Right near the protein packets," Zoe nodded. The entire crew was in the kitchen at the time, so most of them caught a glimpse. "The doc couldn't eat for a week."

"Don't remind me," Simon turned green. "If I see that again, I'll need to repress my all of memories."

"I'd start while you have a chance," Zoe deadpanned and clapped Simon's shoulder. "It's just a matter of time."


	16. Chapter 16

"What about that one?" Rose whispered in the cold night.

River took Rose's hand and used Rose's fingertip to trace the constellation in the sky. "A wolf."

"Come off it. You're only saying that 'cause of my nickname."

"No. It's supposed to be a wolf. This one," River had Rose trace the stars again. "A bird."

"They should be next to each other."

She smiled and gently brushed snowflakes from Rose's coat. They were planet-side, and they found themselves situated in the middle of a clearing. Snow fell like leaves in an autumn breeze and ice crusted every tree branch. The rest of the crew refused to wander in such cold and messy weather, but River insisted on a walk amongst the ice. Rose thought that it was a smashing idea.

Now, not so much. The cold was seeping into their bones and sending shivers through their skin. The stubborn women weren't ready to go back to the ship just yet, so River started to make a large snowball. Rose smirked and made one of her own, which lightly hit River in the back. She glared and promptly returned fire.

Being, well, _River_ , River's snowballs and aim were too impeccable to exceed. Rose surrendered and laughed when River did a bit of a victory dance. She raised her eyebrows when River flopped to the ground, but she realized that River was making a snow angel. Rose couldn't resist joining in the fun, yet they soon stopped to glance at one another.

"Idea," River announced. "Snowmen."

"I haven't made those is in ages."

"Like riding a bike. Never forget how."

Beaming, they began the building process. Naturally, River could calculate the exact measurements of snow required and the method in which to properly shape the snowballs for maximum structural integrity. Rose clumsily built the foundation of hers, and River managed to find a pile of sticks to create arms and noses. Then, they backed away to admire their handiwork.

"You have to stop being so perfect," Rose groaned at River's immaculate creation.

"Only if you do."

They went in for a kiss and River could feel the chills in Rose's spine. She took Rose by the hand and they departed for the ship without a word. After all, they were fairly certain that skin shouldn't be turning blue or going numb.

By the time they returned, most of the crew had gone to bed or their bunks for some quiet time. So, Rose and River didn't mind a passionate kiss in the open outside of the infirmary.

River stopped for a moment and gingerly pulled the knit cap from Rose's head. She brushed the melting snow from Rose's hair, and Rose removed her gloves so she could unbutton River's heavy coat. River had lifted it from Mal years ago, which made Rose think that the oversized thing was far too cumbersome and heavy for River to wear for long.

As the coat flew onto the nearby couch, River kissed her again with intense fire. Rose's heart hammered in her ribcage and she had to get as near to River as possible. It escalated as snow clothes were shed, and Rose anxiously swallowed at what might happen.

"Cold," River quietly whispered. "Body heat helps."

"I think that I've heard something about that before…"

"It's a fact. Scientifically proven."

"Scientifically proven?" Rose thoughtfully hummed. "Well, I guess it'd be a bit mental to challenge proven facts."

"Further research can always be conducted."

She held onto River's icy fingers. "And how does one go about conducting this research?"

"Must perform studies and experiments to gather data."

"Data is a really good thing to have," Rose had a small smile. "What's all this about body heat, then?"

"Can't explain it well with words. Has to be a demonstration."

"I do like demonstrations…" she quietly responded. River's frozen lips went to her neck and she started to walk them backwards towards her room. "I like them _a lot_ …"

… … … …

River softly kissed Rose's bare shoulder and walked her fingers up her clammy spine. Rose chortled and tugged River's arm about her waist. She burrowed into River's side and allowed the jumble of blankets and sheets to swallow her. They had fallen asleep for a time, yet River had stirred only moments ago.

Rose's groggy voice was like songbirds in River's mind. "Hi."

"Hello," River answered in a way that made Rose chuckle again. "Go back to sleep."

"Na, I'd rather be up with you," she flipped to face River and daintily nuzzled her nose. "Well. Some demonstration."

"You're a quick study."

"I had a great teacher."

"Such a trite line…"

"You set me up for it."

River smiled and brushed hair from Rose's face. "Beautiful."

"You talking about me?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. _Stunning_."

"Are you referring to me?"

"Nope. Talking about the color of the walls in here."

"I was talking about the furniture."

"It is nice furniture."

"Nice walls too."

They held their stoic faces for a moment and had to burst into laughter. River tightened her hold on Rose with a serious smile. "You are."

"So are you. I can't believe that I was running from this. Best thing ever."

"Better than being somewhere bigger on the inside?"

"Well, those days were something else. But, I don't know. It didn't feel like this."

"Real?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to be settled down 'cause it was so dull, but going all over the place and dealing with evil television sets was mental. I didn't have time to breathe, really. It was one extreme or the other. Eating chips and working in a shop or going about like a mad person with death about every corner. The TARDIS was a better fit than London. No doubt about that. Never. But, I mean, there was no middle ground or something. Can't really describe it."

"Need excitement and adventure with a small dose of boring."

"Not _boring._ Just. I don't know. Reality. Never wanted that before, when I was with him. I perfectly happy then. I really was. But, I wound up _here_ …"

"A world that has balance."

"I like balance."

"You have good balance."

She ignored the flush on her neck. "Really, it's brilliant. Running about, causing trouble, being an outlaw _and_ coming back to an almost sort of normal life. Not too normal. Can't take normal."

"Obviously. You're with me."

"I am. Finally. Guess that you've always been right."

"Inevitably."

"Oh, shut it," Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "I was trying to say that you were right about it. Hearts doing what hearts do."

Rose pecked River's for head, and she cuddled into Rose's side to signal the end of their chat. They held onto one another until slumber returned. River woke before Rose and managed to slip into her own room just before Simon came to the infirmary. She got dressed and went right back into Rose's room to delicately wake her.

"Breakfast," she whispered across Rose's cheek with a quick kiss. "Might want to wear a scarf."

"Oh no," Rose yawned as she sat upright. "How bad is it, Rivy?"

"Looks like a suction cup attacked your throat."

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"I've heard that before."

" _From who_?"

"See you at breakfast."

Rose fondly grumbled and forced herself to get with the day. She saw the impressive marks on her neck and laughed as she sported an old scarf. It was cold enough that she could get away with it, but it wouldn't be long before someone noticed that she was hiding something.

She didn't know that over half the crew were aware of things already.

"Cute scarf," Kaylee commented when Rose entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," she couldn't hide the blush.

Kaylee wiggled her eyebrows at Simon, who did a comedic spit take. Everyone stopped to stare at him and he cleared his throat. "Something was caught…"

"More like someone," Zoe whispered to Kaylee. They both giggled and Mal gave them a curious look. "We didn't say anything, sir."

"Nope," Kaylee shook her head and then whispered again. "Don't have to."

They laughed and River knew that things were about to get interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaylee and Rose were in town to collect several engine parts. They were on their own for a spell, and Kaylee had to have a little fun. "Could you grab that sex inch coil?"

"What?" Rose asked as a blush heated her neck.

"The _six_ inch coil."

"Oh. Right."

"Next to the sexy pilot wrench."

"What?"

" _Sixty pivot_ wrench. You know, the sex inch coil and the sexy pilot wrench," she saw the look on Rose's face and hid her amusement pretty well. "You having problems with your ears, sweetie? Simon'll take a look for you. C'mon, we can't be lollygaggin' all day."

This Rose couldn't be redder.

In the cargo bay, Zoe and River were sorting their new acquisitions. Zoe couldn't help having some fun herself. "River, I know about your secret in the passenger dorms."

River knew what she was doing, so she only gave a skeptical glance.

"Your secret smuggling nook. Can we use it for this cargo?"

"Yes," River could play this game. "Didn't you share an exhausting night with a welder several months ago?"

Zoe didn't think that anyone knew about that one-time thing on some backwoods planet. "Excuse me?"

"Fixing the hull. Looks like one of the panels may be damaged again."

That made the older woman smirk. "Well played."

"Don't tango with someone who knows all the steps."

Later that night, Rose and River were woven together and taking turns drawing temporary tattoos on one another. Rose glanced at River's determined face as she colored in the colors of the Union Jack on Rose's abdomen.

"You don't think that they know about us, do you?"

River hid it well. "Why do you ask?"

"Kaylee was being…weird…today."

"Kaylee _is_ weird. Stay still. Almost done."

"But, it tickles," she groaned.

"Not as much as this," River tossed the pen aside and assaulted Rose with her tickling fingertips.

The laughter reached Simon in the infirmary and he cringed at the thought of what was going on in there. It was his turn for some fun, so he went to River's door—knowing full well that she wasn't in there—and knocked several times.

"River? River, it's Simon."

In Rose's room, River sat upright. "I'm in here."

"Great. I'll just come in for—"

"No," River quickly said. "We're having a fashion show."

"Yeah," Rose seconded. "A fashion show. No men allowed."

"All right. Well, I'll talk to you later, River."

He smiled when he heard them urgently whispering about the close call. In the room, Rose laughed it off and wiggled a pen in the air. "Time for payback. What do you want?"

"I want a bunny rabbit."

"A bunny rabbit you shall have," Rose took the ink pen and picked River's collarbone.

Simon could hear the giggles all of the way up the steps. He shook his head and simply couldn't take it. He wanted to know exactly what was happening, and he was going to.

So, while Rose helped the others with inventory, he went onto the bridge to have a chat with little his sister. He couldn't say that he was enthusiastic about it. No brother is happy about their sister dating anyone, so he wished that River would become a nun and spare him these awkward conversations.

With River's nature, she wouldn't last two days.

"You're with Rose, aren't you?"

River spun in the pilot's chair with a smirk. "Couldn't take it anymore, could you?"

"I had to ask."

"Don't tell."

"Kaylee and Zoe know. It's fairly obvious."

"Want it to come from us."

"How long will that take?"

"Very soon. Just needed time for ourselves. Before others would pry."

He gave a small nod. "All right. It seems to be going well."

"Yes. But, she won't admit it yet."

"Admit that you're together or that it's going well?"

"That she's falling for me."

"She is?" he saw River's classic glare. Of course she'd know. "Right. And you?"

"Since I saw her. All ready fell. _Plop._ "

"Please, be careful. I don't want this to be like what happened with _her._ "

"Frida. You can say her name."

"I couldn't for a long time. She sent you into the biggest relapse since—"

"Not her fault. She had to go."

Simon internally groaned. "She made you pick between her and your family. When you picked us, you know how ugly it became."

"Because she loved me, Simon. She hurt River because River hurt her. This is different."

"You can't know that," he stopped and she gave him another mocking glance. "All right, that isn't the point. Things change. People change. Rose ran from her reality, her own family, and I can't help thinking that it might indicate a predisposition for selfish and impulsive behaviors."

"Simon, you know her. You _like_ her. Can't randomly dislike her simply because she's kissing your sister. Often. Very often," she enjoyed the disturbed look on Simon's face before continuing. "Don't have to be so protective. Not going to hurt River. Trust me."

"It's only that after Frida left…it was so hard to watch you hurt that way."

"Hard to live. We keep flying, Simon. Rose Tyler is my first rule of flying."

 _Love._ She was _love._

… … … … … …

Some nights later, the new couple decided to sleep in River's room for a change. That was a very, very bad idea. In the morning, Mal needed River to pilot the ship, and the man hardly ever knocked. River felt him coming and shook Rose.

"Mal."

Rose slid under the bed just as he opened the door. He didn't see Rose, but he saw the odd expression on River's face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Woke me up."

"Oh. Well, get to piloting. We got to pick up speed so we aren't late for our meeting."

"Yes, Captain."

He thought that he saw something moving under the corner of the blanket near the floor, but he figured that his mind was playing tricks on him. After he left, Rose popped up and took a deep breath. "Too close."

"Rude Captain. Never knocks. He'll walk in on something if he's not careful."

"Blimey, I hope not."

"It's not too bad. The discomfort passes."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?"

"Wrote the book on it."

Rose shuddered at the thought of somebody walking in when they were, well, _gathering data_. She sat on the bed next to River and laughed at the goofy smile on her face. For a second, she considered the situation and brightly took River's hand.

"We've been at this a while, yeah?"

"Time passed would constitute _a while_."

"And, we're always sneaking about."

"Very difficult and time consuming."

"Can never get cuddly wherever we want."

"Location, location, location."

"Always watching what we say."

"Hindered speech is not acceptable."

"We're doing brilliantly."

"Fantastic."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rivy?"

"Do tell."

"I'm thinking that maybe we should say something."

"An exceptional idea. Will use a banner. And song and dance."

"Throw in some confetti, and we've got a plan."


	18. Chapter 18

As everyone gathered about the dinner table for protein mush and wilted vegetables, Rose and River continuously sent tacit looks at one another. Of course, the looks were noticed by Zoe and the Tams. They weren't sure what the looks could mean, but they were certainly going to find out.

Rose was slightly anxious about how the crew would react, but River wasn't worried at all. She had a few concerns about one member of the crew in particular, a certain man with suspenders, yet she knew that it really wouldn't matter either way. Things always worked for the best, she knew.

So, just when everybody was almost finished, Rose cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We'd like to say something. Rivy?"

"When utilizing an approximation of elapsed intervals, it is discernable that the commencement of adoration amid binary members of the present vessel transpired upon immediate perception, ultimately conducting a plethora of impediments until a subsequent synchronization was attained. This advanced the emergent affection in profundity and dedication, thus yielding the desirable conclusion of amorous attachment in a monogamous manner."

While everyone blinked, Rose gladly provided the translation. "We're together."

Kaylee applauded, Zoe smirked, Simon smiled yet rubbed his aching temples, Mal had protein slipping from his chopsticks, and Jayne's hand went into the air. "So, like, together as in _together-together?_ "

"No, Jayne," Zoe smirked. "They mean _together_ as in _apart_."

"Gorram," Jayne grumbled to himself and then looked to Rose. "Wait, that's why you been rejecting me so much. You've been with her. Here I thought it was me."

Rose tried her best to keep a straight face. "Right, Jayne. That's it."

"So, we've known," Kaylee commented and Rose turned red. "Don't worry on it. I'm jus glad that you told us before we walked in on you."

"Still gonna happen," Jayne laughed and leered at Rose. "I'm hopin' so."

Unhappily, Mal shook his head and left the table. He stalked to his bunk and Rose gestured towards him. "What's with Captain Suspenders?"

"He don't like you," Jayne had his leg kicked under the table by Zoe.

Rose shrugged it off. "I don't like him."

"It'll be fine. He'll get over it," Kaylee assured them. She started to randomly bounce with a sudden idea. "Oh, I know! Now that it's all out there, we should double date!"

"No. No, not a chance," Simon argued.

That made Rose frown. "There a problem?"

"Every time we've double dated, these woman forced me to dance. Once, I had to _sing._ "

"You know you wanted to," Kaylee playfully nudged him.

His face was red against his white shirt. "No, I didn't…"

"He did," River confirmed. "Owned the stage."

"We are _so_ double dating," Rose happily laughed. "I have to see that for myself."

The playful antics continued until plates were clean and the table was cleared. Then, Rose and River retired to Rose's room for some needed rest. But, they couldn't fall asleep just yet. Rose had to smile and mess with River's hair.

"That went well. Better than I thought."

"Never doubted it. Everybody likes you. Even the Captain. On some level."

"Doubt it," she chuckled and looked deeply into River's eyes. That four letter word was in her head. She still swallowed it before it came out. "You mean the world to me, you know that?"

"I know everything. You're the universes. The wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey universes."

They shared a brisk kiss and settled in for the night. River had trouble resting because she could feel it in Rose's mind and heart. _Love._ She wasn't sure if she should say it first or wait. Rose was in a similar predicament, as she felt it in her head too. _Love._ River was _love._

But, they were both waiting to see who would say it first.

… … … … …

Simon wasn't sure what was worse. He didn't like it when Rose and River were sneaking around since it made him a bit uneasy, but he didn't like seeing his sister being so affectionate in public either. And, they were affectionate. Yet, Simon Tam figured that there was one thing worse than seeing his sister kiss Rose Tyler. It was going on a _double date_ with his sister and Rose Tyler.

Naturally, all three women practically backed him into a corner until he folded. They promised that they wouldn't annoy him until he agreed to sing, but he wasn't so sure that they'd keep their promise. However, it was a risk that he had to take. Unwillingly.

It was a swanky restaurant with a dance floor, which made Simon want to run and not stop until he was in the safety of their bunk. Of course, Kaylee pulled him into a dance before he could order anything. Rose and River enjoyed Simon's awkwardness for a bit, and then they joined them on the dance floor. Kaylee was ready to sit down and relax, but River wanted to keep Simon busy. So, she took over the dance with her brother while Rose and Kaylee returned to their table.

"You two are so shiny," Kaylee shouted over the music.

Rose widely grinned. "You two are cute too."

"Took me forever to get him to make a move. Took me even longer to get a ring on my finger. You don't know how much hint dropping I had to do. It took long for him to say _I love you_ too. I was getting worried."

"So," Rose clumsily started. Maybe she could find some inspiration. "How'd he tell you that he loved you?"

"We were collecting engine parts in a junkyard one day. I go to lift a big old part and he just said it. I dropped the part on my foot, but luckily he's a doctor and all. Just a sprain."

"So, he just said it, out of nowhere…in a junkyard?"

"Yep. He'd meant to say it for a long time, he says. But, he kept getting scared and missing all the right moments. So, he just had to get it out there however he could. Just slipped right out. I think that I'd said something funny and he laughed and then there it was."

"Did it matter? How he said it?"

"Oh no. Don't matter how it's said. I mean, those words are good enough on their own. Even if they made me hurt my foot so awful that I couldn't walk right for a month."

Rose chuckled, but the wheels in her mind began to turn. "That's something else."

"He's something else. Got a sister to match. You and River. _That's_ something else. I see you two in it for forever and ever."

Rose stopped and heard the words of the Doctor. _Can't stay together forever._ With River, it would be different. She would make sure of it.

Simon and River finally returned from their dance, and the siblings pecked their respective ladies on the cheek. "What did we miss?"

"Just telling Rose that she's stuck with your sister forever."

River smiled at that. "Accurate statement."

"Yep," Rose grinned and noticed the look on Simon's face. "He got his dancing in, but what about the singing?"

"You promised that you wouldn't make me sing," Simon unhappily sighed.

"I promised," Kaylee corrected him. "They didn't. I know! Let's hear the song about Jayne!"

Simon groaned and Rose's jaw hung open. "Jayne, our Jayne, has a song written about him?"

"Jayne, the man they call _Jaynnnneee,_ " River began to sing.

"Don't," Simon grumbled. "My ears…"

"He robbed from the rich, and he gave to the poor," River continued as she swung her arm in front of her for emphasis.

Kaylee mimicked the motion. "Stood up to the man."

"And gave him what for!" River and Kaylee shouted in unison.

Simon pressed his palms to his ears to block out the singing, but Rose joined in with her arm swinging too. "What's the next bit?" she waited until River whispered it to her. "Our love for him now!"

"Ain't hard to explain," Kaylee continued.

"The hero of Canton," River had already prepped Rose for the next part.

"The man they call Jayne!" the three women loudly proclaimed.

Simon grimly realized that he was now surrounded by three energetic and stubborn women, and he would have to get used to it if he wanted to keep his sanity. He wanted to get used to it, as he didn't want Rose to go anywhere. Not when she made River so insanely happy. But, in the black, anything can happen.

… … … … … …

In the morning, Rose had a job waiting for her. She woke before River since she heard Zoe and Jayne heading to the cargo bay. She got herself together and placed a quick kiss to River's temple before rushing to the others. Mal might leave without her if she didn't hurry. And, she wouldn't put such a thing past him, especially after his bad attitude of late.

Due to the fact that they had a quite a journey ahead of them, they piled into the mule to begin their early start. Jayne was cranky already, so he decided to tease Rose along the way. "How's your honey pie?"

Zoe shook her head and motioned to the roll of Rose's eyes. "Don't mess with her, Jayne. If she ain't dangerous enough, she has an assassin for a girlfriend."

"Let's focus on the job," Mal interrupted. "Should be nice and easy, but things go pear-shaped quick like out here. Stay alert."

They arrived at the meeting point, finished the business meeting, and worked on loading the mule. Things appeared to be going smoothly until a large ship appeared overhead. Jayne shielded his eyes from the sun and checked out the numbers on the hull. "Mal, we have a problem."

"Don't say that. I hate it when you say that."

"Slavers."

Armed folks began to drop from the craft along with smaller shuttles. Guns blazed and the nearby town filled with screams. Mal tossed boxes of fruits onto the mule faster. "Get it all on here. We have to go _now._ "

The slavers rounded people up left and right. Soon, they spotted the crew and bullets headed their way. Rose looked at the shells on the ground to find that they weren't bullets at all. They were tranquilizer darts. Mal cursed and started to take the cargo offthe mule. They were getting closer.

"New plan. Get it all off here. Off, off, _off_!"

Everyone hopped aboard and they started to speed towards the ship. Yet, one of the darts found Mal's neck and he tumbled from the mule. Rose saw it and shouted to Zoe, who was at the helm. "The Captain's down. We have to go back."

"We can't all get taken down. We'll come back for him."

"Are you mental? They'll nab him."

"He'd want us to go," Zoe argued. "Trust me, Rose. I know him."

"Well, you know me. I can't leave any of our crew behind."

She leapt from the mule before Jayne could grab her. It was rough fall, but she got up and ran back for the Captain. Her gun took down a few of the nearest men, and she promptly dropped to Mal's side. She flicked the dart from his skin and did everything she could to wake him. When nothing was working and they were getting closer, she had to resort to a quick pop on his cheek.

" _Wake up, Mal._ "

He jolted with a glare. "The pretty face…easy on the pretty face…"

"Angry slavers are coming to take us. Might want to forget about vanity and run for our lives."

"For once," he groggily answered. "I actually agree with you."

… … … … … …

On the ship, River had been awake for a short time. She was in the middle of making the bed when her head tilted to the side. _Slavers_. Rose and Mal were in it. They were in it deep. So, she ran into the cargo bay as the mule rolled inside. She went directly to Zoe. "Rose?"

"We don't know. She refused to let the Captain be," Zoe answered. "Get us airborne. We need to hide from the slavers. Maybe around the other side of the planet. Just until this blows over."

River was ready to argue that she should go back for them both, but the slavers would come after the ship. They'd need her piloting abilities to get Serenity to safety, and she had confidence that, as much as she didn't like it, it was the best course of action.

She'd get back to Rose in time. She knew that she would, no matter what she had to do.


	19. Chapter 19

The tranquilizer in Mal's system made him feel like he was attempting to walk through quicksand. So, the former time traveler had to hold him upright. She had to juggle shooting her gun and Mal's wide frame, and soon she ran out of bullets. She had some in a pouch on her belt, yet there was no possible way to reach them and reload with the Captain dangling on her like a five year old clinging to his mum's pant leg.

Well, when in doubt, ask the question: _What would the Doctor do?_ The answer was usually the same. _Get clever,_ or if that wouldn't work, _RUN._

And, they did. Sort of. As much as they could. The rough bunch of slavers were gaining on them, as they were impressed with Mal and Rose's persistence. They'd make excellent inventory with such resilience and strength. Besides, they were both easy on the eyes. That always helped at an auction.

"Captain Suspenders, you got an idea where we should go?"

"Try one of those buildings down there," he was more than willing to work with Rose in this instant. He didn't much care for the idea of being sold to anybody. "They might have a vault or something of the like."

They dodged darts and used a large barn as cover. As quickly as they could, they went for a shop and found that nobody was home. It was a disaster, so the owners and customers were probably taken. She left Mal leaning on the front counter and started looking for the vault.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Mal asked in a conversational tone.

"I'm looking for a vault or something. Why would there be a vault in here?"

"Thieves love these little towns. Try hitting that button."

"The one that says: _Activates water valves in case of fire?_ "

"That's the one," he saw the look on her face and they heard the men still rummaging through town. "Look on the bright side. If I'm wrong, at least we'll get a nice shower before we're took."

She hit the button and sure enough the floor opened. He had a cocky sort of grin, so she muttered to herself about big egos and guided him down the steps. Voices were getting closer. Rose quickly pulled a lever and the door above them shut. Mal slid down the wall to sit on the floor while she paced.

"What's with this, then?" Rose asked. "Slavers."

"You know. Taking people and selling them off to rich folk that are too lazy to lift a finger."

"That's horrible. It has to be illegal."

"Of course it is. When did that ever stop us?"

Rose huffed and moved closer to the door. She could hear faint sounds of men outside, but it seemed to be getting farther away. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll get to leave before we suffocate."

"Don't worry about that. You're full of enough hot air to keep us breathing for a lifetime," she deadpanned as he mocked amusement. "Is there a way for me to take a peek up there without being too obvious? Get us some air in here?"

"Not really. You'd have to crack the door, and that'd kind of mess up the point of hiding."

Rose went to open the door a tad anyway. It wouldn't open. She tried everything and it wouldn't budge. "How do you open this thing from our side?"

"You push the lever the other way."

She checked it. "It looks like it might have gotten stuck."

"Might have?"

"It's sort of wedged in there…I might have pulled too hard."

Mal took in the surroundings and his companion. " _Just shiny_. Of all the people in the Verse, I'm stuck here with _you_."

"It's not my fault that I've got strong muscles. You can't even stand up on your own."

"Don't go insulting my muscles. I'm very sensitive."

"Whatever. I came back to save you and look where that got me," she shakily replayed the moment that she lost the Doctor. That couldn't happen with River. "Think. How can we get out?"

"We either have to fix that thing or hope somebody finds us."

"How can they do that? This vault is hidden really well and there are loads of places we could be."

"Maybe I can get that thing unstuck."

"Give it a go, then."

He managed to stagger towards the lever and gave it all that he had. Even if he hadn't been semi-sedated, the lever was a mess. It looked like it hadn't been used since long before the war. That would explain why all of the money around them was severely out-of-date and coated with dust.

How fantastic.

… … … … …

Serenity was preoccupied. The slavers had another ship circling the planet to catch stragglers from the planet. They spotted Serenity and began to pursue. Thus, the crew was involved in an intense race among the stars.

"You gotta go faster," Jayne grunted at River.

She glared and hit the intercom. "Hold on."

Jayne flew into the doorway at the dramatic increase in speed. "Not that fast, moonbrain!"

"Didn't qualify the preferred speed, girl's name."

"How we doing up there?" Zoe's voice came from the engine room where she was assisting Kaylee.

"Present status is critically beneath an acceptable range and will not yield the desired result if the situation does not improve at a substantial rate."

There was a pause. "First mate-dummy speak?"

"We're in trouble."

… … … … … …

In the vault, Rose was attempting to formulate a plan. There had to be a way to let Serenity know where they were. It was mostly quiet now, from what they could tell, but they were underground. They wouldn't be able to know for certain until a decent amount of time had passed.

Rose sighed and anxiously rung her hands. She had to get home, and River was right. Serenity was always meant to be home. Surely, there was a way to reach that ship…

No. But, there was a way to reach River. She was a reader and Rose knew that they had a powerful connection. If psychic paper worked, a psychic girl had to work too. So, she shut her eyes and tried to remember what the surface looked like. Then, she mentally sent the message.

 _Rivy, we're underground. In a vault. General store. Near a big barn. Had a big red sign. Trapped._

Mal stared at her until her eyes opened. "You prayin' over there?"

"I'm tryingto send River a message. I know that I can reach her."

"Because you're ruttin' her?"

"I'm whating her?"

"You know what I mean."

"You mean shagging?"

"Whating?"

"Yes, I'm with her. What of it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Way I see it, you're some pretty thing that'll get bored real quick and break her heart."

"I'm not going to do that."

"It happened before. Girl came on my boat and ripped her up. That ain't going to happen again."

"You're right. It's not. It's not even your concern to—"

"Like hell. She's my crew. My family. You showed up out of nowhere and come out with this nutso story about some other world. I've heard what they say. You ran off from your life, _your family_ , to follow what you wanted. Didn't think of them or anybody else. How's a self-service girl like that supposed to be good enough for my crew? For River?"

Rose invaded his personal space with a look more powerful than the Bad Wolf herself. "You should really watch what you say. I'm not whoever was on that shuttle."

"You wanna know? Frida Koh. We treated her like our own. Then, she went and turned on every-damn-body on my boat, particularly my pilot. She ain't the first person to get on my ship and tear everything apart. River hardly made it through and there's no way that she'll get broke again. Not if I can help it. I ain't the warm and fuzzy type, and I don't say things that make me lose my captainy image, but I'll say it 'cause something has to get through that stubborn head of yours. She's like a daughter to me. To most of us. We'll all turn on you in a second if you turn on her. And, if we live through this, don't tell nobody that I said anything 'bout my feelings. Zoe and Jayne would never let me forget it."

"Look, I know that you don't trust people, but I give my word that I won't hurt her. I won't—"

"Somebody's word doesn't mean much in this Verse. You should at least know that by now."

Slowly, Rose pieced together everything that she had learned and heard about him and the crew. She was starting to understand why he was being so hard on her, or at least she had a theory. "You sure that this is about River and not about Inara?"

"Don't say that name."

"I know that she's gone and it completely broke you. So, every time that somebody new gets on your ship, you get scared that you'll lose them too. Like you lost Wash and Book. This Frida Koh in the shuttle. That's it, isn't it? You can't trust me or get close to me in case I rush off somehow. It'd hurt you and everybody. And, it just makes it worse that I'm in love with your pilot because it makes the stakes _that_ much higher. It'd hurt everybody even more if I go."

 _Stop_. Everything _stop_. Did she really admit her love for River? _She. Did._ It actually felt good to say it aloud to someone, as it was a relief to finally get it out. She didn't exactly like the fact that _Mal_ was the first to hear it, but it only made her more determined to get home. Mal couldn't be the only one to know. She had to tell River. It just had to happen…

Mal studied Rose carefully and was in absolute shock. "You're in love with River?"

"More than you could ever know."

"You're not just messing around with her?"

"It's been way more than that from the start," she looked at him and they inspected each other to see if something had changed. It had. The bad blood between them wasn't bad any longer, but it certainly wasn't good either. "So, now that we've had a chat, can we please stop fighting and figure out how to get back home to our crew?"

His arms folded and his stubbornness showed. "Fine. A truce. For now. I won't ever trust you."

"That goes both ways. Can we think up a plan?"

There was a long pause. "Sit here and wait until one of us is strong enough to bust out?"

"Might take a bit."

"Better than wasting breath."

"True," she hummed. Well, she couldn't think of anything else to do, and she didn't mind taking a rest for a moment. So, they sat in stillness. Rose would go crazy without saying something, so she tried to start a conversation. "How'd you find Serenity and the crew?"

"It's a long story."

"What else do we have to do right now?"

"It's a very long story. Take up a lot of air."

"I can't sit here in silence. I'll do the talking, then. Let's talk about girly things like makeup—"

"When I found Serenity…"


	20. Chapter 20

_Rivy, we're underground. In a vault. General store. Near a big barn. Had a big red sign. Trapped._

River received the message and promptly checked the ship's status. They were still being chased by the slavers, but they were gaining a comfortable difference between them. That said, the ship couldn't exactly turn around, fly past the other ship, give a wave, and go on their merry way. They had to continue moving forward.

There was only one thing to do.

"Zoe to the bridge," River evenly requested on the intercom system.

The first mate was only in the kitchen, so she arrived rather quickly. "River?"

"Rose needs assistance. The ship is incapable of returning to the planet. I request usage of Bad Wolf's Albatross 1 in order to return to our previous location to obtain the Captain and Rose Tyler."

"The what?"

"Shuttle 1."

"Can it get you by that ship and back to the planet in one piece?"

"Evade the slavers, yes. In one piece, cannot make promises. River and the others will be undamaged, if request is granted."

"You're just going to leave anyway."

"That is correct. Thought that I'd play nice before commandeering the vessel."

"I appreciate it. Go on. We'll be back when we can."

… … … … …

"Push harder, blondie!"

"I am pushing! You push harder, suspenders!"

Mal and Rose were attempting to move the lever _together._ They hardly wanted to work one-on-one, but they had no other options. It was pointless in any case. The lever had caught a rusty notch in the mechanism, and brute force wasn't able to loosen it.

"What if I took a shot at it? Literally," Rose held her gun in the air and Mal backed into the wall.

"Put that gorram thing away. If you shoot that in here, we'll be deaf and the bullet will bounce between the walls. You just might catch one in the head and become a strawberry blond."

"If you caught one in the head, it's go straight through."

"Are you trying to say that I ain't got a brain?"

"I'm surprised that you could figure that out."

He mumbled in Chinese under his breath, but Rose knew exactly what he said. So, she whacked his arm and he held a finger between them. "Truce, remember?"

"Truce," she testily agreed. There was something about being trapped in a closed-in space with little air and a grouchy Captain. It was getting under her skin and making her rather twitchy. Clearly, the idea of suffocating does not put many people in a good mood.

Suddenly, Mal began to pat himself down. "Where'd my knife go?"

"Probably fell out when we were running."

"When you were dragging me like a hunk of meat."

"I saved your life, thank you very much."

"They wouldn't have killed me. They would have sold me. Maybehaps to a pretty woman looking for something other than grunt work."

" _Focus_. What did you want a knife for?"

"Maybe I can get it in there and sort of wiggle it. Loosen something up."

"I might have mine," she finally found a small pocket knife in the same pouch as her bullets, and she forked it over to the Captain. "Go at it."

Mal went to the lever and got to work. It wasn't a minute before the lever fought back and sent the knife into palm. "Well, this just gets better and better. It'll probably get infected from the gorram rust…"

"If we don't suffocate first. There has to be a vent in here or something."

"Why would there be a vent? This is a _vault._ Money doesn't breathe, last time I checked."

She tossed a glare. "You don't have to be so cranky."

"I have a thing about slowly dying. Doesn't really bring out the best in me."

"River will be here soon and she'll get us out."

"Maybe. But, I'm stilling going at this lever. Now, it's personal."

"What are you playing at? You've already cut yourself with that thing. I'll give it a try. Give me that knife."

She took it by force and returned to the task at hand. He folded his arms and scowled. "Do you always take matters into your own hands, blondie?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

… … … … …

It was not an easy task. The slavers' ship noticed the shuttle trying to slide by, so it did take a few hits. Luckily, River's piloting capabilities got her through the rough patches and she was on her way to the planet. She decided to check on Serenity.

"Situation?"

"Zoe's at the controls," Jayne grunted. "Ain't doing a good job."

"Jayne!" Kaylee's voice hissed with the sound of a slap to the arm. "You're doing shiny, Zoe."

"Not exactly. We're running out of fuel and they're getting closer. Why won't they just leave us be?"

"Like the tough catches the best. Means good inventory. A compliment. Enjoy it. Get to the nearest moon. High security. Will scare them off," River suggested as she neared her destination. "Must go. Albatross ready for landing."

River broke through the atmosphere and piloted towards the correct town. She could sense that the air was leaving the vault at a dangerous speed, so she went as fast as she could. The fuel tank was running low, so no matter what they'd be stuck until Serenity returned.

Whenever that would be.

… … … … … …

"Faster," Mal ordered with the slightest wheeze.

Rose sent a glower. "I'm trying to keep my hand safe, unlike you."

"I'm trying to keep my lungs safe, so get with it."

She felt it give a tiny bit, but it wasn't enough. They could feel themselves sliding further and further into a lack of oxygen. Both of them were feeling too weak and too cloudy to do much else, so they sat on the floor next to each other and tried to remain calm.

"If we get out of this, I want you to know that I've really, really disliked you," Rose patted his injured hand.

He nodded. "Yeah. I feel the same way."

"So, we're on the same page. Finally."

"Looks that way," he gave her a quick glance. "You sure about River?"

"Yeah. Never really been so sure about anything. Some things are just right."

"If she were in here with me, what'd you do?"

"Rip apart all the universes to save her."

"Even if you had to get ripped up too?"

"In a heartbeat."

He sucked in a shaky breath. "Well. Sounds like you really love her."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Well. Maybe I'll dislike you a little less. For the five or six minutes we have left."

"I'll dislike you less if you dislike me less."

"So, less disliking. Both fronts."

"It's a deal."

They shook on it and he slowly sighed. "Still not gonna like you. Are you going to ever like me?"

"Not a chance in hell, mate."

"Good."

Mal was almost positive that they wouldn't make it out alive, but Rose had faith that River was on her way. And, she was right. She wasn't the only one who would cut her way through worlds. River would do even worse if she had to, and nothing could keep her from Rose. Absolutely nothing. Including the group of fifteen slavers still scavenging the area.

She took them down with nothing but her feet and fists, plus a large knife she lifted from one of the men. After that, she looked for the correct store with the red sign. There were three general stores with some sort of red. Red background, red letters, and a red outline.

Of course.

However, Rose wasn't ready to give up. She figured that she could send one more message, and she'd want her final seconds to be spent thinking of River.

 _River, in the vault. Air almost gone. You'll always be the last thought in my head._

On the surface, River closed her eyes. She felt the message and its source, so she darted into the proper shop and easily found the release button. Few things can hide from a reader.

As the door lifted, Mal looked in amazement. Rose wasn't surprised at all. She tiredly went up the steps to wrap River in an embrace and share a deep kiss. Mal just groaned at their closeness and lethargically walked around them.

"You can get your faces tangled up later. Let's go home 'fore blondie gets me trapped someplace else."

"Can't. Shuttle is damaged and low on fuel. Must wait for Serenity," River informed him.

He sunk against the door. "I can't take you two anywhere."


	21. Chapter 21

They did contact Serenity using the crude cortex screen in the shop. The ship had reached the safety of a moon and were going to quickly refuel before coming back. It shouldn't take too long, so they had to wait it out. That made Mal a mite twitchy, but he was somewhat calm once he found a medical kit to mend his hand and a barrel of fresh apples.

While he relaxed and snacked in the shop, Rose and River went for a walk outside. Rose needed the fresh air and open spaces after being crammed in a tight vault. Especially with Malcolm Reynolds.

"Jayne thinks that you are either brave or stupid," River told her as they swung their snared hands with every step. "Zoe thinks that you're too nice."

"She really would leave Mal behind?"

"Captain would do the same if she were hit. But, they always come back for each other. War bonds. Solider minds. They're besties. Won't ever admit it."

Rose laughed and had to ask. "What about Simon and Kaylee?"

"Worried sick. One of the Tams now."

"No doubt about that."

There they were in the center of a pillaged town. Houses were in shambles, possessions were scatted like rubbish, and some bodies littered the streets. The corpses were almost all slavers from the townspeople fighting back, or they were gone due to the determination of a woman in love. It was a horrid sight to behold, but they were too tired and desensitized to pay much attention in the moment.

The desert surrounded them with sandy dirt reaching the blue horizon. Rose could see the smallest of ponds down the road, and it reminded her of being on a beach. Bad Wolf Bay flashed in her mind with the face of the Doctor. It stung, it always would, but this world felt right. Everything about it felt right.

"You know, I can't help thinking that today happened for the best," Rose commented and quickly backpedaled. "Not that people being taken and killed is for the best. I meant for us. Sort of patched things up with Mal back there."

"I know. Disliking each other less."

Hold on. If River knew that conversation, did she know what Rose had told the Captain? She wondered if River _did_ know, and she wondered if River would say it first. It was always scary to see who would take that plunge. Even though Rose was certain that her feelings were requited, the anxiety was still there.

So, she told herself to say it. They walked through town a bit more. She told herself to say it. They reached the end of town and circled back. She told herself to say it. They had their arms around each other, and Rose's head was on River's shoulder. _Just say it._

"River had to do it," River stated as they came to several of the men that she had ended. "Tried to stop me from getting to you. Couldn't let that happen. Never will. Still sad. Death is always is."

"Yeah. It is."

"At least I found you. Only had three minutes, fourteen seconds, and nine milliseconds left of air. Wouldn't have been late, though. Don't have to be a time traveler to have perfect timing."

"I love you."

River's eyes snapped to Rose's face. Rose gulped and waited to see what would happen. It had just slipped out, as it had in the vault. It was something too natural to keep silent any longer, yet River wasn't saying anything. Rose panicked.

"I…" she awkwardly cleared her throat. "Just thought you might like to know about, you know, the love and all that…"

River smiled and gracefully stepped closer to Rose. "Something I've wanted to know."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," River grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they parted, she whispered it into Rose's ear. "I love you too. Always have. But…"

Her heart skipped a beat. That was never a good word. "But?"

"You told Mal first."

" _It just came out_. A reflex. Just automatic. I had to tell someone _._ I was going mad."

"Me too. Heard it in your head. Your heart. Why'd you wait?"

"Why did youwait?"

"Waiting for you to say it first."

"I was waiting for youto say it first."

"But you couldn't wait."

"No. I couldn't. You know, now that I've said it, I'll say it _a lot_. So get used to hearing it."

"Already am."

They began to kiss as fervently and lovingly as possible, and then Mal stepped through the door of the general store. "Serenity is going to be here in…what in the special hell are you two doing out here?"

"What does it look like, Captain?" River paused to answer him before returning to Rose's lips.

" _There are dead people all around you._ Look at the ground. The streets. Dead. People."

"You know us," Rose took a moment. "Anywhere and everywhere all the time."

He backed away with his hands in the air. "Fine. You ladies go on and make with the lovin' among corpses. I'll have the doc wipe the images from my pretty head."

"Pretty?" River and Rose said in unison.

Scowling, he stalked off and wondered how he got twocreepifying girls on his crew. And, he guessed that Rose was crew, which did make her family. Kind of like that family member that a person only wants to see once every five years. But, still. It was progress.

Once Serenity landed, they brought fuel to the shuttle and it returned to the ship along with the missing crew members. Simon and Kaylee gave Rose a warm welcome, she got a nod from Zoe, and a wink from Jayne. The Captain only received waves.

"Why didn't I get some big welcome?" he pouted.

"Because, sir," Zoe smirked. "She's prettier than you."

There were laughs and then they gave the Captain his warm welcome as well. The ship left the planet and Rose happily sat with Simon, Kaylee, and River at the kitchen table. She was recounting her afternoon trapped with the Captain, which was definitely an interesting tale.

"But, we're okay now. I think. Maybe," Rose explained that she had mended fences with the man. "We agreed to never like each other."

"That's being okay?" Kaylee wondered.

"Yeah. That's as close to okay as we get. I'm glad. That's everybody getting along now. We can have a happy and functioning ship for the first time since I got here."

"We're always going to be dysfunctional. This is Serenity," Simon had to smirk.

"Other happy news," River grinned as she took Rose's hand.

Rose was smiling just as much. "We _finally_ admitted that love each other."

Kaylee applauded and Simon was thrilled. "I'm so happy for you, mei mei. I'm so happy for both of you. I do have one favor to ask."

"What is it?" Rose wondered after a peck on Rose's temple.

"Don't be so affectionate around the ship, especially when you're in the kitchen. I have to eat here."

Kaylee lightly shoved him. "I think it's so cute. They're just so cute. I can't wait for their wedding."

"Wedding?" Rose slowly repeated.

"And all the little kids," Kaylee continued.

"Kids?" Rose repeated again.

"Don't scare her off," Simon whispered in Kaylee's direction.

Rose had left her apprehensions behind long ago. "I think we'd start with a pet first."

"Mal would never allow that," Simon chuckled.

"Since when have we listened to him?" Rose pointed out.

"A cat," River decided. "We'll get a cat. Name it _Britain_."

"No. I don't think so, Rivy."

"Ain't that where you're from?" Kaylee questioned.

"It is where I'm from. It's not home, though. Not anymore. This is home."

River gave a glowing grin. "Yes."

"Perfect isn't it?"

"Love it."

"I think that it's got a nice ring to it."

Simon rubbed his forehead. He'd have to get used to hearing another person use River-speak now. It felt like they were on their own wavelength. They were, he figured. That made it hard to know what they were on about.

"What are you discussing over there?"

"Cat names, Simon," River briskly explained.

"Got the perfect one," Rose added.

Kaylee excitedly squealed. "What you got?"

"Firefly," Rose and River said in unison.

"Because that's where we are," River told them. "But, home is wherever we're together."

Rose felt her stomach swarm with butterflies. She had reintroduced that word, along with everything she had rejected so long ago. They began to kiss and become lost in their respective emotions, making Simon and Kaylee feel a bit awkward. So, they left the women alone.

After all that had happened, the couple's hearts were beating in time, as hearts continue to do what they do. And, if they had learned anything, they had learned that the improbable always has a chance, as few things could be impossible. However, Rose Tyler and River Tam falling out of love— _that_ was impossible.

 _End._


End file.
